


Un dosel azul incandescente

by PrinceBSlocked



Series: A medida que caen las lluvias de verano [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Kiss, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not really – Freeform, Omega Mycroft, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Royalty, Virgin Mycroft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Todos saben que la Reina y el Rey de Northumbria son padres de un Beta Mycroft y un Omega Sherlock. Los rumores dicen que los dioses lo habían maldecido, ya que ninguno era apto para gobernar, incluso cuando fueran tan inteligentes, ya que todos saben que solo un Alfa puede gobernar un reino. Pero cuando el Beta Mycroft entra en celo durante un viaje, depende del Capitán de su guardia, Greg Lestrade, ayudar al príncipe y mantener su secreto a toda costa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Canopy of Incandescent Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073132) by [starrysummernights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysummernights/pseuds/starrysummernights). 



> Nota 1: Esta historia no me pertenece, pero me enamoré de ella en cuanto la leí, es por eso que le pedí a la escritora que me permitiera traducirla, recomiendo ampliamente leer la versión original en inglés ya que por más que me esfuerce en transmitir las emociones descritas por la autora no hay como leer la fuente original, y si de paso quieren darse una vueltecita por sus demás trabajos les aseguro que no se arrepentirán, es una escritora maravillosa. 
> 
> Nota 2: Esta es una historia medieval perteneciente al omegaverso y forma parte de una larga serie que incluye Kidlock, matrimonio arreglado, toneladas de angustia, pero con finales felices, y posiblemente muchas escenas de sexo ardiente. La autora promete además que ella siempre, siempre, siempre escribe finales felices, así que no te preocupes si sufres un poco, al final valdrá la pena. 
> 
> En este fic Mycroft acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad, Sherlock tiene 9 años y John aun no aparece en el cuadro.

Mycroft se encuentra abatido, sentado en su gran tocador se mira al espejo expectante cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre, relajada y decepcionada su madre se desliza a través de la entrada, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. La reina le sonríe débilmente, él no regresa el gesto, apartando la mirada de la preocupación y compasión que vio en su rostro. Él no necesita más de eso, ya había tenido suficiente en los últimos días después del incidente; su madre y su padre susurraban, tenían conversaciones apresuradas y se interrumpían cuando Mycroft entraba en la habitación, observándolo con preocupación más de 20 veces al día. Sherlock era demasiado joven para entender lo que estaba sucediendo, inocentemente le preguntaba a Mycroft el porqué de su tristeza. Sus padres desviaban las interminables preguntas de Sherlock acerca del retraso de Mycroft después de su reunión en Samarian con mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras.

 

Mycroft odiaba esa situación.

 

—¿Estas bien Mycroft? –preguntó su madre sentándose al lado de Mycroft en el banco ancho y acolchado frente a su espejo, envolviendo al pelirrojo con su propio aroma seductor de seda y el perfume que estaba usando. Es encantadora, pensó Mycroft con envidia, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, sus rizos castaños mayormente, sólo un poco encanecido en el área de las sienes, caían hasta su cintura haciéndola lucir hermosa llena de gracia y sabiduría. Deseó que sus rizos fueran como los de ella, en lugar de apretados y feos como los suyos. Su cabeza estaba desnuda, le gustaba su madre sin la corona, pensó Mycroft, se alegraba de que hubiera acudido a él esa noche sin ella, cuando no tenía el peso del aro dorado en la frente se veía más joven, era más accesible, más parecida a su mamá y menos a la reina de Northumbria, más como alguien que veía a Mycroft como su hijo, alguien que lo amaba y se preocupaba por él y menos como alguien que razonaría y tramaría sobre cómo Mycroft la beneficiaría a Northumbria o a ella. No estaba seguro de haber sido capaz de manejar a su madre si hubiera ido en plan de reina, no ahora, no esta noche.

—¿Cómo estás querido? –preguntó otra vez su madre, sacando a Mycroft de sus lúgubres pensamientos y volviendo al presente. Mycroft se encogió de hombros, tomando un peine de tienes finos y disfrutando del leve dolor ocasionado por las cerdas que pinchaban sus dedos mientras lo apretaba con fuerza en un puño cerrado.

 

 —Estoy bien –contestó, sonando falso e insoportablemente hueco, incluso para sus propios oídos. Él supo que su madre se había dado cuenta cuando sus ojos se encontraron y sus labios se apretaron en una delgada línea.

 

—Lamento que hayas parado por eso –dijo ella, tomando a Mycroft en sus brazos, dejando que enterrara su rostro contra su pecho. Él respiró el aroma picante de su perfume, y por debajo de este podía distinguir el olor de madre alfa y la seguridad que ésta le brindaba, Mycroft envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda aferrándose a ella sin preocuparse de que alguien confundiera esto con una debilidad. Nadie más estaba ahí para verlo, eran sólo ellos dos y él finalmente podía relajarse.

—Si alguna vez iba a suceder, quería que tu primera vez fuera algo especial, con alguien a quien amaras –volvió a hablar ella.

Sin proponérselo, Mycroft pensó en el capitán Lestrade, en sus besos melosos y dulces, en sus torcidas sonrisas, en sus manos ásperas y callosas. Pensó en la forma en que el capitán se había hecho cargo de él durante la noche, preguntándole que necesitaba, en ningún momento se había burlado de él mientras se retorcía durante su calor, el cual le estaba haciendo perder el buen juicio y la razón, mientras le pedía sonrojado y avergonzado que lo anudara.

 

Y finalmente, recordó al capitán mientras lo llevaba a un clímax devastador, susurrándole al oído palabras dulces y besándolo dulcemente con reverencia y castidad dónde debería de haber una mordida de enlace. Mycroft casi había estado a punto de preguntarle si no le importaba complacerlo.

 

—No fue….tan malo –murmuró, mamá suspiró tristemente sin creerle, apretando a Mycroft contra su pecho nuevamente antes de soltarlo. Ella no permitió que se alejara demasiado e inclinó la cabeza de Mycroft hacia arriba con la mano debajo de su lampiña barbilla mirándolo ansiosamente a los ojos.

 

—Dime sinceramente ¿te lastimó cariño?

 

Mycroft sacudió rápidamente la cabeza. Él no estaba herido, no de una manera que quisiera contarle a su madre de todos modos. Su trasero estaba un poco dolorido y los músculos interiores algo estirados y sensibles, pero era un dolor agradable, uno que le recordaba lo que había hecho y con quien había compartido su calor. Su pene estaba un poco rozado, pero eso había sido culpa suya, tratando de aliviar su calor antes de que el capitán Lestrade se hiciera cargo de manera tan experta, guiando el confuso cuerpo del príncipe para que pudiera responder de manera adecuada. Sin embargo, Mycroft no quería mencionarle esas cosas a su madre, ya que se podría dar cuenta del porqué de su tristeza y él ya de por si se sentía incómodo.

 

Mycroft estaba cubierto de marcas que le recordaban los momentos que pasó con el capitán Lestrade; moretones, mordiscos y manchas amarillas que según sabía Mycroft, coincidían perfectamente con las huellas dactilares del capitán, una prueba irreprochable de los lugares que habían sido tocados en el imperfecto cuerpo de Mycroft.

 

—Estoy bien mamá –mintió Mycroft, la falsedad hacia que el dolor en su pecho palpitara dolorosamente, el cual se frotó distraídamente frunciendo el ceño. Sentía como si hubiera un gran agujero en el lugar en el que debía estar su corazón y cómo si sus pulmones no funcionan correctamente. Durante su camino al palacio, después del incidente, le había dolido respirar, su cuerpo vibraba con una tensión inútil. ¿Por qué estaba tenso? ¿Cuál era la razón? Todo estaba bien, el capitán Lestrade había jurado proteger su secreto y Mycroft confiaba en él. Entonces ¿por qué estaba tan molesto? Estaba a salvo y seguro, y nadie salvo el capitán Lestrade conocía su secreto. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía como si se estuviera muriendo, como si estuviera siendo asfixiado por algo que no era tangible?

 

Sin embargo, su madre no era la reina Holmes y la gobernante más poderosa que Northumbria había visto en siglos, por nada, por lo que al notar la expresión de Mycroft frunció el ceño y lo atrajo a otro abrazo amoroso.

 

—Lamento mucho no haber estado ahí para protegerte –susurró en los rizos de Mycroft, acariciándolo con toda la dulzura y el amor de una madre y Mycroft entrecerró lo ojos con tanta fuerza como pudo para no llorar, era un sentimiento inútil ¿por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera?

 

—No fue tu culpa –logró decir, superando la sensación apretada y obstruida de su garganta, encogiéndose se hombros mientras se alejaba de los brazos de su madre– no fui lo suficientemente cuidadoso con mi calendario, mi calor llegó demasiado temprano y no estaba preparado, no volverá a suceder.

 

—Espero que no –contestó la reina de manera severa haciendo que Mycroft se encogiera aún más, ella se secó la cara, Mycroft fingió no darse cuenta mirando su propia imagen en el espejo mientras su madre se recomponía. Él no era nadie que mereciera ser observado, pensó el príncipe críticamente, era demasiado pálido, se veía de baja estatura y gordito. Tenía 18 años, pero parecía más joven, con un cabello ridículo y rizado, con el color y la textura equivocada, no como el de Sherlock que tenía sus rizos de color marrón oscuro, haciéndolo lucir como un querubín aún a sus 10 años. Mycroft ya era mayor de edad y seguía pareciendo una maldita oveja de lana.

 

—Mycroft…. –comenzó su madre vacilante, tomando un hilo suelto de la túnica bordada de su hijo, pero inmediatamente se enderezó y sacó su fortaleza– Él no te ama –dijo con firmeza–, el capitán Lestrade estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitaste, fue un alfa conveniente, él sólo…. cumplió con su deber con toda discreción eso sí y tu padre y yo estamos muy agradecidos por ello, pero eso es todo, fue solamente un deber más para él –repitió perforando la lección en la cabeza de Mycroft, como si necesitara que se lo recordaran-, no permitiré que tu verdadera naturaleza salga a la luz, ambos hemos trabajado arduamente y por demasiado tiempo como para tirar todos nuestros planes cuidadosamente establecidos a un lado ¿qué sería de Northumbria? ¿Has pensado en tu hermano? ¿Qué pasaría con Sherlock? Además, no permitiré que tú, siendo un príncipe de Northumbria persigas a un humilde soldado alfa sin dignidad.

 

—¡Mamá! –Mycroft se levantó de un salto del banco, golpeándose dolorosamente la rodilla contra el tocador, ocasionando que las jarras de vidrio y ungüentos se dispersaran en la base de madera– por favor, eso nunca fue…. no lo haría… no es necesario que me lo digas…

 

—Mycroft –la reina se puso de pie extendiendo una mano firme hacia él, el mencionado ocultaba sus temblorosas palmas bajo la túnica sintiéndose repentinamente resentido hacia ella– no quiero molestarte…

 

—Entonces no sigas –dijo Mycroft– entiendo, no albergo…. sentimientos por el capitán Lestrade, él no significa nada para mí, sé que él… él solamente estaba cumpliendo con su deber, juró mantener mi secreto y continuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, no hay nada más aparte de eso –las palabras salieron destrozando su garganta, sintiendo como si tuviera en su lengua fragmentos de vidrio, pero debió haberse escuchado mejor de cómo se sentía porque su madre se relajó al escucharlo.  

 

—¿Mycroft, estas seguro de que…

 

—Si –se apresuró a contestar el príncipe– el capitán Lestrade no es nada para mí, estuviste en lo correcto al sacarlo de mi guardia, y yo…... dudo que vaya a volver a verlo, si eso es lo mejor.

 

—Es lo mejor, cómo seguramente puedes verlo.

 

No, él no veía eso, Mycroft no pensaba que lo mejor era que Gregory Lestrade, uno de los hombres más honorables que había conocido, fuera removido de su guardia y tratado como un delincuente que hubiera cometido una traición contra la corona, el hombre merecía algo mejor, sin embargo, Mycroft no discutiría con su madre.

 

—Si, lo entiendo perfectamente –las palabras sonaron sinceras incluso para sus propios oídos, aunque Mycroft sabía la verdad. 


	2. Chapter 2

—Supongo que te sientes orgulloso de ti mismo, descubriendo por tu cuenta el secreto mejor guardado de Northumbria –la voz de la reina Holmes era helada y golpeaba cómo un látigo en la habitación, encontrando su objetivo y dando de manera infalible.

El capitán Lestrade vestido con su mejor uniforme; altivo y atractivo, estaba de pie frente a la reina con las manos a la espalda y la cabeza levantada con orgullo, aunque se estremeció al escuchar la recriminación.

 

La sala del trono estaba vacía, en ella sólo se encontraban él y la reina, el sol de la tarde brillaba a través de las amplias ventanas, rebotando en el piso de mármol y en los arcos dorados que adornaban la habitación. La luz aligeraba el rostro de la reina revelando sus arrugas y cabello canoso, al ver las líneas de preocupación grabadas en la frente, Greg se sintió aún más culpable por lo sucedido, se movió incómodo sobre sus pies, no le había pedido que se sentara y tampoco esperaba ese tipo de cortesía.

 

—No anticipé tu deslealtad cuando te asigné como capitán de la guardia de mi hijo –continuó la reina Holmes– Has venido muy bien recomendado y demostraste tu valía en la batalla, pensé… bueno, lo que pensé ya no importa ­–ella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza–, sin embargo, mi hijo fue tomado por ti ¿no es así?

 

Greg tomó silenciosamente la ira de la reina, aceptándola, sabiéndose merecedor de tal reproche y algo peor, no culpaba a la reina por lo que ella sentía, no después de lo terrible que había hecho.

 

—Saber de tu gran deslealtad fue… impactante, no quisiera saber la manera tan vergonzosa en la que debiste haber tratado a mi hijo, esperaba algo mejor de ti, capitán Lestrade.

 

—Por favor, créame su majestad, no me agradó lo sucedido… –comenzó Greg, pero la reina se burló.

 

—Me resulta difícil de creer –dijo con amargura y Greg hizo una mueca ante su pobre elección de palabras, recompuso su postura preparándose para la batalla y lo intentó de nuevo.

 

—Me refería…

 

—¡Suficiente! No juguemos entre nosotros capitán –dijo ella con impaciencia, sacudiendo la cabeza para desestimar las explicaciones de Greg– dejemos de fingir, tú y yo sabemos a dónde nos va a lleva esto.

Greg creyó que lo sabía, no había pensado en otra cosa los últimos días una vez que fue encerrado en su habitación, caminando de un lado al otro, incapaz de dormir por las noches imaginando su destino. Esperaba que su ejecución no fuera dolorosa, pero incluso si lo era, estaba fervientemente contento de que los Holmes no fueran partidarios de la tortura. Al menos no sería descuartizado y eso ya en si era un pequeño alivio.

 

—Si su majestad –contestó con un arrebato de temor, asintiendo como si estuviera de acuerdo con su propia muerte. Bruscamente pensó en el príncipe Mycroft y se preguntó si él también deseaba su ejecución ¿A caso había traumatizado tanto al niño, haciendo que éste mismo le suplicara a su madre que lo matara? De alguna manera ese pensamiento dolía más que el ser ejecutado públicamente.

 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó la reina sin rodeos, observándolo con ojos entrecerrados y calculadores, recordándole a Greg ferozmente a Mycroft y el dolor en su pecho se duplicó– ¿Oro? Sé que no eres un hombre rico ¿propiedades? ¿Un título? ¿Una finca en alguna de nuestras provincias del sur? No has tenido casa propia desde….. la desafortunada aventura –El tono de conmiseración se asomó en la voz de la reina y Greg desvió la mirada–, han pasado años ¿no es así? Yo me encargaría de cumplir tus demandas, tendrías suficientes sirvientes para nunca tener que hacer nada más.

 

Greg miró boquiabierto a la reina, con la lenta comprensión de que no iba a morir.

 

—¿Su majestad? –preguntó estúpidamente con un suspiro.

 

—¿Qué quieres para mantener la boca cerrada sobre lo ocurrido entre tú y mi hijo?

 

A Greg todavía le tomó demasiado tiempo comprender que no iba a ser ejecutado, él no iba a morir, no lo matarían por tener relacione sexuales con el príncipe, por tomar su virginidad y aprovecharse de él mientras estaba en celo. Él iba a vivir. Pero la alternativa a la muerte era el soborno, lo que resultaba repugnante para Greg, no lo sentía bien y lo dejó con un hueco en el estómago, no quería una recompensa, ni una herencia, ni sirvientes, ni oro, ni una vida de ocio, él no quería nada de eso, él no lo necesitaba, no había sido por eso que había ayudado al príncipe Mycroft, él lo hizo porque había jurado proteger y salvaguardar al príncipe, y cuando Mycroft lo había mirado; solo, perdido, avergonzado y desesperado, Greg no pudo alejarse, no pudo darle la espalda y dejarlo que sufriera porque no era correcto, en ese momento lo correcto había sido ayudar de cualquier manera que Mycroft lo necesitara.

 

Sonaba tonto incluso para Greg, sabía que nadie le creería que había anudado al príncipe de manera puramente desinteresada, la reina ciertamente no lo creía y ella era de la que Greg más tenía que preocuparse.

 

—¿Bien? –preguntó mirando a Greg con creciente aprensión– ¿qué es lo que quieres?

 

❦❦❦

 

**_ Una semana antes. _ **

**__ **

Todo el grupo de soldados estaba cansado, desplomados sobre sus caballos, acurrucados en sus capas con los hombros encorvados para protegerse del frío y la lluvia torrencial que caía sobre ellos mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia la oscuridad que los invadía. Incluso los caballos irradiaban cansancio, un duro día de viaje había minado sus fuerzas, sus cascos no pisaban con su habitual ligereza, cada paso en el fango frío parecía difícil e incluso el tintineo de los arneses parecía triste y desesperado, apagado en la lluvia. Habían estado viajando durante días, primero por tierra, luego por mar y luego por tierra nuevamente, y después de largos viajes expuestos a todo tipo de climas y paradas poco frecuentes para comer, todos estaban agotados, ninguno podía pensar en nada, hasta que llegaran a Marsella, a los cobertizos del palacio que eran su hogar y pudieran degustar una comida caliente y tomar un merecido descanso.

 

Ellos debían haber descansado en el puerto de Callais, pensó con amargura Gregory Lestrade, capitán de la guardia del príncipe, sin embargo, se guardó su opinión para sí mismo. Ese había sido el plan originalmente; acampar en Callais una vez que llegaran a salvo a Northumbria y descansar unos días antes de reanudar el viaje al palacio, el príncipe, sin embargo, tenía otros planes.

 

—Debemos llegar al palacio al caer la noche –el príncipe Mycroft se veía quebrado, con el rostro angustiada y las facciones pálidas, Greg lo miró boquiabierto.

 

—El palacio está a un día completo de aquí su alteza…

 

—Entonces sugiero que continuemos –respondió el príncipe Mycroft– ya estaríamos a medio camino si tus soldados estuvieran mejor entrenados, o si tuvieras un mejor control sobre ellos, capitán –el insulto dolió, pero Greg tiró de su ira hacia abajo, abriendo los puños y recordándose a si mismo que el príncipe era un idiota niño consentido, pero era el idiota niño consentido de Greg por lo que era mejor hacer lo que él decía.

 

El príncipe había estado de mal humor desde el día anterior, ya que las negociaciones de matrimonio para su pequeño hermano, el príncipe heredero Sherlock y el reino de Samarian habían fracasado, lo que había ocasionado que toda su guardia saliera de Samarian apresuradamente, les había ladrado órdenes y se enfureció cuando tuvieron que retrasarse por circunstancias imprevistas. El príncipe había estado acosando a la tripulación del barco durante todo el cruce, preguntándole a Greg si no podían ir más rápido y advirtiéndole que él y sus soldados debían estar listos para desembarcar y partir hacia palacio tan pronto como tocaran tierra. Greg respondió a todas sus demandas con un silencio incondicional y reverencia aun cuando difiriera, el mal humor del príncipe había impregnado a todos, dejando a Greg irritado y molesto. No era culpa suya que el clima no cooperara para hacer su viaje más rápido, y ciertamente no era su culpa que las negociaciones matrimoniales hubieran fracasado.

 

—Debemos llegar al castillo al caer la noche –el príncipe Mycroft había dicho otra vez, el viento del mar revolvía sus tontos rizos castaños mientras miraba a Greg con ojos entrecerrados, podía ser mayor de edad, pero aún era más bajo que Greg y claramente detestaba mirarlo desde abajo, había enfatizado la orden con severidad– ya hemos sufrido demasiadas demoras, dejaré el carruaje, voy a continuar a caballo.

 

Todos se habían impresionado, el que el príncipe cabalgara a través de Callais, y luego todo el viaje a Marsella para encontrar a su madre y a su padre, la reina y el consorte de Northumbria, a caballo era increíble, Greg había tratado de intervenir.

 

—Su alteza, debe regresar al carruaje, hay un largo camino hasta el palacio, faltan muchas millas y se cansará…

 

—Estaré bien, preocúpate más tu fortaleza capitán Lestrade y menos por la mía –dijo el príncipe fríamente, exigiendo un caballo para él.

 

—¿Puede… –Greg se detuvo cuando el príncipe le dio su mirada de _“todo lo que puedes hacer tú, lo puedo hacer yo mejor”,_ una expresión que siempre le ponía los pelos de punta y le daba ganas de darle una bofetada a la arrogante mirada del joven, Mycroft se subió con facilidad a la silla de una yegua moteada y miró con arrogancia a Greg antes de romper riendas y salir trotando, dejando a los soldados luchando por alcanzarlo.

 

Greg había dejado a regañadientes a dos de sus hombres con el carruaje en Callais, encargándoles que lo protegieran y se aseguraran de regresar al castillo dentro de unos días, dando instrucciones explícitas de que debían vigilarlo en todo momento. Un picaporte del dorado carruaje valía más de lo que la mayoría de la gente ganaba en todo un año, Greg se estremeció al pensar que algo pudiera ocurrirle.

 

Todavía estaban a medio día de Marsella, en medio del bosque de Belgravia que rodeaba la provincia, los árboles se alzaban sobre ellos, sus ramas entrelazadas densamente proporcionaban a los soldados algo de protección contra la lluvia, pero las gotas heladas caían sobre ellos desde todos los ángulos, la mayoría estaba temblando, necesitaban calor y descanso. Greg notó que con cada ruido uno o dos de sus soldados miraban a su alrededor, deslizando los ojos de un lado al otro. Abundaban los rumores con respecto a que este bosque se encontraba embrujado o que se trataba del reino de las brujas, duendes y hadas, los cuales esperaban a que pasara algún transeúnte para arrastrarlo a la oscuridad.

 

 _“Maldita sea”_ pensó Greg, apretando las riendas y espoleando a su caballo para que fuera más rápido. Era una idiotez que historias de hadas amedrentaran a hombres crecidos a tal grado que unos simples árboles y las zonas oscuras les asustaran.

Cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer las gotas se abrieron paso por las pequeñas aberturas de la capucha de Greg, llegando a hurtadillas hasta su cuello y humedeciendo su ropa. Greg recodó con nostalgia su pequeña habitación privada en el cuartel del palacio, no era mucho, sólo un lugar simple y sencillo con paredes y piso de piedra sólida color marrón, pero impedía la entrada de la humedad y lo mantenía protegido de las adversidades del exterior, tenía suerte de poseer su propia habitación, la mayoría de los soldados dormían en barrancas comunales con hileras e hileras de catres apilados uno pegado al otro, con poco o nula privacidad. Una habitación alejada era lo mejor que Greg había tenido en mucho tiempo, más de lo que quería pensar y estaba muy agradecido por ello, trató de alejar los pensamientos melancólicos concentrándose en el presente. 

 

Cuando regresara no podía esperar que alguien ya hubiera encendido la pequeña chimenea que había en su habitación, ya que no tenía sirvientes y los criados del palacio no se preocupaban por lo que sucediera en los barrancones, el mantenimiento y limpieza de estos correspondía a los propios soldados, por lo que Greg sabía que después de su largo viaje regresaría a una habitación helada con una chimenea oscura, le tomaría una hora levantar el fuego y calentar la habitación. Tenía una pequeña pila de leña en un rincón, la cual usaría y encendería con el pedernal que guardaba en su mochila para encender un fuego incipiente, eso sería lo primero que haría decidió el capitán; ir a su habitación encender el fuego y luego comería con los demás, cuando estuviera listo para ir a la cama su habitación ya estaría cálida e incluso podría tomar algunas brasas en una sartén y calentar sus pies con ellas, Greg gimió con anhelo silenciosamente, eso sonaba maravilloso.

Por supuesto se les otorgarían unos días de descanso después de un viaje tan largo, Greg tendría que estar despierto temprano al día siguiente para dar su informe a la reina Holmes, pero luego podría relajarse.

Todo el viaje había sido un desperdicio, se habían marchado hacía una semana escoltando al príncipe Mycroft a través del mar a Samarian con cartas reales envueltas en finas cintas, un contrato de matrimonio y un retrato minuciosamente pintado del joven príncipe heredero Sherlock. Las negociaciones se habían roto rápidamente cuando la princesa Gabriella arrugó la nariz al ver el retrato del príncipe y dijo, antes de que su padre o su madre pudieran detenerla: _“Urgh ¿su cara siempre se ve tan graciosa?”._ El rey y su consorte habían tratado de calmar la situación, reprendieron a su hija y pidieron disculpas, pero el príncipe Mycroft declino la propuesta y todo el cortejo salió esa tarde.

 

El único lado positivo de todo esto era que a Greg lo suspenderían por unos días, lo que significaba que no tendría que ver al príncipe por 72 felices horas, gracias a los dioses.

 

Greg miró la parte posterior de la capa del príncipe Mycroft quien cabalgaba delante de él, su postura era desgarbada y caída, tenía la cabeza inclinada y los hombros caídos, se tambaleaba de lado a lado con cada paso de su caballo irradiando fatiga. Greg sintió una punzada de simpatía por él, aunque una pequeña porque al fin y al cabo era culpa del príncipe que ellos estuvieran a galope a través de un camino lodoso, congelándose los traseros, en lugar de estar en una cálida cama en Callais con vino y comida, y suficientes camareras dispuestas a todo.

 

El príncipe Mycroft podía ser presumido, idiota, mimado y pensaba ser mejor que todos los demás, pero Greg sabía que la mayoría de los miembros de la realeza eran así, había tratado con otras familias reales antes de entrar al servicio de los Holmes, y sabía cuánto peor podrían ser. Los Holmes eran arrogantes y altivos, pero también amables y justos, ellos genuinamente se preocupaban por sus súbditos, era por ello que estaban buscando a una pareja adecuada para el príncipe heredero Sherlock, y era imperativo que lo encontraran lo más rápido posible.

 

Los omegas no podían gobernar un reino, sí, su padre tenía un título: Consorte de la reina, y recibía un trato diferente, pero aún era un omega, y todo el mundo sabía que los omegas tenían una voluntad débil, por lo que no se podía confiar en ellos para gobernar un reino o tomar decisiones difíciles ya que entraban en celo cada pocos meses suplicando por un nudo, lo cual no era práctico.

 

Cuando Greg entró por primera vez al servicio de la familia Holmes pensó que era un broma cruel que los dioses les había jugado al darles dos hijos sanos, sí, pero uno era un beta y el otro un omega, ambos inteligentes, brillantes y honorables….. y totalmente incapaces de gobernar, sólo un alfa podía heredar el trono, por lo que los Holmes estaban recorriendo los reinos vecinos en busca de un compañero para Sherlock.

 

Greg suspiró imaginando muchos más viajes en su futuro, protegiendo el trasero del príncipe Mycroft mientras trataba de encontrar a alguien digno, se preguntó cómo lo manejaría sin estrangularlo.

 

Cuando la lluvia comenzó a arreciar los suaves chisporroteos se convirtieron en gruesas y pesadas gotas que lastimaban al caer sobre el cuerpo, Greg sabía que era inútil continuar.

 

—¡Alto! –gritó el capitán.

 

Sus hombres eran disciplinados, Greg se aseguraba de ello a pesar de que el príncipe insinuó lo contrario, todos se detuvieron de inmediato, el caballo del príncipe Mycroft, sin embargo, caminó unos pasos más antes de toparse con otro caballo de la guardia frente a él lo que lo sobresaltó y causó un pequeño alboroto. 

 

El príncipe Mycroft agarró sus riendas manteniendo el control del caballo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara que pensaba desmontar o incluso girarse para preguntar por qué se habían detenido, Greg espoleó su caballo para llevarlo junto al príncipe frunciendo el ceño.

 

—No podemos llegar más lejos esta noche su alteza –dijo finalmente– la lluvia ha reducido la visibilidad y estamos arriesgado tanto a nuestros caballos como nuestra salud, debemos encontrar un lugar para acampar esta noche, comenzaremos de nuevo mañana y llegaremos al palacio al medio día.

 

El príncipe Mycroft pareció encogerse ante las noticias, estaba temblando visiblemente y el ceño fruncido de Greg se profundizó aun más, le costaría la cabeza si permitía que el príncipe se enfermara y muriera mientras se encontraba bajo su vigilancia. Se inclinó más cerca asomándose por debajo de la capucha del príncipe Mycroft para ver su rostro. Aunque era mayor de edad el príncipe parecía mucho más joven, con su baja estatura y sus ridículos rizos brillantes castaño rojizo que le cubrían la cabeza y las orejas, en esos momentos daba el aspecto de un oveja sobresaltada, su rostro estaba pálido, salpicado de pecas en sus  regordetas mejillas, sus ojos verde pálido miraban ingenuamente entre las pestañas, _“él ni siquiera ha perdido su grasa de bebé”_ pensó Greg con ironía al ver la forma en que Mycroft se había arropado con la empapada capa acentuando, sin intención, su figura. El príncipe Mycroft podría lucir un rostro inocente e infantil, pero no era más que una astuta mascara que escondía debajo de ese exterior a un cerebro que rivalizaba con cualquiera en el reino y no era de extrañar que la reina Holmes consultara a su primogénito en la mayoría de los asuntos, era una lástima que Mycroft fuera un beta, ya que nunca sería capaz de gobernar.

 

—Su alteza debemos detenernos por la noche…. –intentó de nuevo Greg.

 

—Entonces continuaré solo capitán Lestrade –fue la suave respuesta de Mycroft.

 

Greg casi gruñe, rodó los ojos de forma notoria porque ya era suficiente, él no quería lidiar con eso, no después del día que habían tenido, no era el momento para la terquedad del príncipe Mycroft.

 

—Su alteza, no puedo permitir tal acción, es demasiado peligroso para usted continuar solo, acamparemos esta noche y llegaremos al palacio mañana –repitió pacientemente con los dientes apretados–, no podemos ir más lejos esta noche, necesitamos refugiarnos de la lluvia o nos arriesgamos a enfermar.

 

—Tú… tú no lo entiendes Lestrade, yo… debo llegar al palacio antes de que anochezca –Mycroft contestó quejumbroso y débil levantando la vista finalmente hacia Greg con ojos frenéticos y la cara pálida, mortalmente pálida incluyendo los labios, el sudor le rodeaba la frente pese al aire frío y temblaba bajo su capa, los músculos se agitaban visiblemente.

 

Greg se inclinó hacia delante para preguntar qué pasaba, en ese momento se tambaleó y parpadeó, abrumado por el inesperado olor de un omega, un omega en celo.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al inicio del capítulo se describe lo sucedido hace dos meses, pero posteriormente regresamos a la parte en la que nos habíamos quedado en el capítulo anterior, no hice una aclaración del tiempo antes de empezar esa parte porque lo así es como lo tiene la escritora.

**_ Hace dos mese _ **

**__ **

Mycroft se apretó contra el oscuro rincón del balcón de piedra, el frío del ladrillo en su espalda se filtró a través de su camisa de seda, apenas se atrevía a respirar mientras observaba el patio de prácticas donde dos docenas de soldados alfa entrenaban, los sonidos de sus espadas de madera hacían eco sobre las piedras y resonaban en el pecho del príncipe.

 

Nadie podía verlo ahí, él cuidadosamente comprobó que estaba bien escondido, las sobras a la luz de la tarde eran sus amigas, la cortina ondulante y diáfana añadía una capa adicional de protección. El balcón estaba convenientemente ubicado exactamente dónde Mycroft quería estar; en el lado correcto del palacio, el cual tenía como vista el patio de prácticas. Mycroft cerró los ojos y silenciosamente envió una oración de agradecimiento a los dioses por guiar al arquitecto hace 500 años para construir este balcón en particular, en este lugar en particular como si tuviera al príncipe Mycroft en mente.

 

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y escudriñó a la multitud de hombres abajo, la mayoría de los cuales estaban desnudos de la cintura para arriba, mostrando sus musculosos dorsos a la luz del día, el rostro de Mycroft se calentó mientras miraba, el espionaje clandestino hizo que su corazón se acelerara y un placer retorcido se extendió por su abdomen al pensar que estaba haciendo algo tan travieso. Eso no estaba permitido, él no debería estar ahí, no debería haberse escapado de sus obligaciones para observar hombres y comérselos con la mirada.

 

Volvió su mirada por encima del hombro contrario sintiéndose culpable, pero luego volvió su vista al patio de prácticas incapaz de detenerse a si mismo, buscando….. hasta que sus ojos encontraron al único hombre que realmente quería ver; el capitán Gregory Lestrade.

 

Mycroft contuvo el aliento, pero un leve gemido de deseo escapó de sus dientes al verlo; alto, delgado, cabello castaño corto con algunas tonalidades en gris. El capitán Lestrade era el sueño húmedo de Mycroft hecho realidad, su pecho bronceado y sudado brillaba a la luz del sol, Mycroft siguió con la mirada la línea de vello pectoral que descendía sobre sus musculosos pectorales y un vientre marcado, y que continuaba bajando, bajando y bajando hasta llegar a la parte superior de los pantalones donde se encontraba un obvio bulto.

 

El joven príncipe hizo un ruido totalmente inapropiado y se hundió aún más contra la pared con la respiración agitada, se pasó la lengua por los labios jadeando en el aire caliente y sintió un atisbo de vergüenza por la forma en la que se estaba comportando: excitarse tanto por un hombre guapo….. pero entonces el capitán Lestrade se echó a reír, el sonido hizo eco en Mycroft y le dio placer a sus oídos. El capitán se adelantó para aceptar un desafío moviendo su espada de práctica con una precisión fácil, destacando el relieve prominente de los músculos en sus brazos. Mycroft lo observaba fascinado.

 

Estaba de moda entre los cortesanos acolchar sus propias entrepiernas, pero Mycroft sabía que el capitán Lestrade no haría algo como eso, además de no ser un hombre de modas él claramente no necesitaba hacerlo.

 

Mycroft se sintió mareado, le temblaban las rodillas incapaces de sostenerlo por más tiempo por lo que se dejó caer sobe el piso del balcón, mirando a través de las columnas del brandal. Estaba duro por debajo de sus pantalones, pero se negó a tocarse como si fuera una mujerzuela barata a plena luz del día donde cualquiera pudiera verlo, además se recordó a sí mismo y a su indisciplinado pene que no debería perder el tiempo en esas fantasías inútiles; el capitán Lestrade lo odiaba.

 

Tal vez odio era una palabra muy fuerte, Mycroft rectificó cuando su corazón se detuvo, luego reinicio su hilo de pensamiento mientras el capitán Lestrade cruzaba espadas con su oponente y comenzaba el duelo, moviéndose sin esfuerzo a través de complicadas maniobras, lo que era cierto era que no le agradaba Mycroft, eso era obvio, Greg pensaba que el príncipe era un egoísta, arrogante y completo idiota, lo cual Mycroft admitía con humildad que podía tener razón, pero realmente ¿qué esperaba el capitán Lestrade? Mycroft era el príncipe de Northumbria, educado por los mejores tutores no sólo del reino, sino del mundo, por supuesto que tenía el derecho de ser todo aquello, se lo había ganado al poseer un ingenio como el suyo y se negaba a ocultar su inteligencia sólo para mimar la vanidad del capitán, no importaba cual hermoso fuera el hombre, y debía aceptar que igualmente era un hombre inteligente.

 

El príncipe pasó saliva con dificultad cuando los hombres de abajo encontraron su ritmo, chocando las espadas con armonía. Greg posaba y se balanceaba con un perfecto control de su cuerpo, él era un hábil espadachín y Mycroft, que rara vez había empuñado una espada, estaba fascinado por su control y precisión, su técnica, la manera en que se plantaba y llevaba a cabo cada uno de sus movimientos junto con la forma en la que se marcaban sus músculos con cada uno de ellos.

 

Mycroft cedió, empujando su mano por la parte delantera de sus pantalones acariciándose con abandono frenesí, sólo le tomó unos segundos, la novedad de la sensación (rara vez se tocaba fuera de sus calores) y el estímulo de mirar al objeto de su afecto mientras se complacía a si mismo había sido demasiado, Mycroft se mordió el labio mientras se corría, derramándose en sus pantalones con calientes y punzantes chorros, tan pronto como terminó, sacó la mano de debajo de sus pantalones y apretó su puño ante la evidencia de lo que había hecho, tembloroso y de repente muy avergonzado.

 

Debajo de él, el capitán Lestrade le tendía la mano a su oponente, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, palmeándolo en la espalda de manera amistosa. Mycroft lo miró con anhelo, el contacto tan fácilmente dado, imaginando lo que se sentiría estar tan cerca del capitán, bufó, cómo si eso alguna vez pudiera suceder, imaginaba las risas y las burlas si alguna vez se conociera tu tonto enamoramiento con el capitán Lestrade. Él no le gustaba a Greg, este pensaba que el príncipe era un idiota egoísta y sólo había ingresado a la guardia de Mycroft porque se le había ordenado, no porque él hubiera querido, Mycroft lo recordaba perfectamente, el propio capitán se lo había dicho. No había un momento o lugar en el mundo en dónde el capitán lo pudiera querer, sólo se estaba torturando con esas fantasías que nunca podrían suceder.

 

Mycroft se levantó lentamente de sus cuclillas, secándose la mano en una esquina de la cortina que por lo regular pasaba desapercibida y se alejó de la seductora vista del capitán Lestrade y sus soldados, Mycroft determinó con un gran peso en su corazón que nunca volvería a visitar ese lugar otra vez, le hacía demasiado daño, necesitaba concentrarse en cosas más importantes como el compromiso de Sherlock y menos en cosas imposibles.

 

 

❦❦❦

 

El príncipe Mycroft cerró los ojos en señal de derrota y se apartó de Greg, abrochándose la capa con más fuerza, cómo si eso de algún modo ocultara el obvio olor a omega en celo. La nariz de Greg dolió debido a la fuerza de las feromonas, pronto el aroma del príncipe se endulzaría y se volvería suave, delicado y agradable, pero en ese momento era escandaloso y desagradable, informando a cualquier alfa disponible que ese omega estaba listo para ser preñado.

 

—Su alteza… –Greg susurró débilmente, en su cerebro había un ligero zumbido que no ayudaba en nada, con la realización de que el príncipe Mycroft era un omega.

 

El príncipe Mycroft, reconocido beta del reino, era en realidad un omega, el pequeño imbécil que hacía de la vida de Greg un infierno todos los días, era un omega, un omega que estaba en celo en medio de un bosque condenado por dios, sin protección y completamente expuesto.

 

_Por todos los dioses._

 

—Por favor –el príncipe Mycroft sonaba tan derrotado que le rompió el corazón a Greg, saliendo de su momentánea conmoción– no puedo quedarme aquí capitán Lestrade, no puedo, necesito…. Llegar al…. Palacio.

 

Por supuesto, el príncipe Mycroft no podía tener su calor ahí, en medio de 20 soldados alfa, exponiendo su verdadera naturaleza, cuando él y sus padres…. Greg de pronto se dio cuenta de que la reina y el príncipe consorte debían saber que su hijo es un omega, habían estado manteniéndolo en secreto, pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué el príncipe Mycroft había ocultado su género? ¿qué propósito tenía hacerlo? ¿por qué la reina y su consorte decidieron….

 

—Por favor –el príncipe suplicó en un susurro de nuevo, los instintos protectores de Greg entraron en acción, ese era su trabajo, él sabía lo que era caer en celo en medio de un gran grupo de alfas, se estremeció, el terror arañándolo al imaginar que algo como eso pudiera sucederle al príncipe Mycroft; su capa desgarrada, su cuerpo arrojado en el barro, rodeándolo….

 

—El príncipe está enfermo –gritó Greg girando su caballo para acercarse a sus soldados– lo acompañaré a la posada más cercana, el resto de ustedes acamparán aquí y regresarán al palacio por la mañana.

 

Varios murmullos de protesta se escucharon entre las filas, nadie quería acampar bajo la lluvia, pero cuando Greg los miró con odio ninguno avanzó para dar voz a sus quejas.

 

—Señor, todavía faltan varios kilómetros para la posada más cercana –señaló Donovan, lugarteniente de Greg, llevando su caballo al frente- si ya está enfermo puede empeorar si viaja por mucho más tiempo, podemos encontrar un lugar más apropiado….

 

—Él no enfermará más cabalgando hacia una posada que durmiendo toda noche en el suelo frío –replicó Greg, no dejándose llevar, el príncipe no podía quedarse aquí– Donovan estás a cargo hasta que nos encontremos en el palacio, asegúrate de encontrar un buen lugar para acampar y establecer una guardia de vigilancia, ninguno de los caballos debe ser robado ¿entendido?

 

—Si señor –Donovan asintió, su cabello rizado goteaba bajo su capa y sus ojos se mostraron solemnes ante la gravedad del príncipe enfermo. Greg asintió con la cabeza, relajándose, sabiendo que estaba dejando a sus soldados en buenas manos, eso le daba libertad para abordar el problema que tenía enfrente: el príncipe Mycroft se sostenía de un hilo.

 

—Vamos –Greg tomó las riendas de los débiles dedos del príncipe Mycroft, tan pronto como estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del resto de los soldados instó a los dos caballos a trotar.

 

El príncipe Mycroft jadeó, Greg lo miró, su corazón dio un salto cuando vio al hombre más joven con la boca entreabierta y los ojos vidriosos y abiertos, el empuje del caballo entre sus piernas claramente estaba desencadenando algo, sus mejillas enrojecieron y él gimió retorciéndose, Greg se forzó así mismo a girarse, su pene hacía fricción en la silla de montar y se recordó a si mismo que el príncipe Mycroft estaba fuera de sus límites, él era el príncipe de Northumbria y estaba bajo su cuidado, había sido confinado a él, sus padres confiaban en Greg para mantener al príncipe a salvo y alejado de cualquier daño, y si eso significaba estar alejado incluso del propio Greg, entonces que así sea.

 

❦❦❦

 

Tomó otra hora antes de llegar a una posada a las afueras del bosque, pudieron escucharlo antes de verlo; la música de piano, las risas estridentes y el cantar que se escuchaba a través del bosque en el aire frío. Nunca antes Greg se había sentido tan aliviado.

 

La lluvia se había detenido hacía más de un kilómetro, pero a su lado el príncipe comenzaba a sollozar, un constante metrónomo de sonido, se encorvaba sobre si mismo y tomaba profundas bocanadas de aire, como si se estuviera hiperventilando.

 

—Ya casi llegamos….. casi estamos ahí….. shhhhh….. estas bien, estarás bien –Greg respiró de manera artificial observando las luces que le señalaban el camino– ya casi llegamos…. Estarás bien…..

 

Este había sido el viaje más largo de su vida, instó a sus caballos y finalmente dejó atrás la hilera de árboles y entró en un tosco patio, pequeño y con maleza creciendo entre las piedras. En la esquina había una pequeña caballeriza, y ahí frente a ellos se derramaba la luz de una noche triste con el estallido del sonido proveniente de cada ventana, ese era The Queen’s Head, lugar desvencijado y no muy limpio. A Greg le pareció el cielo.

 

Los condujo al establo y se ocupó de su caballo mientras el príncipe Mycroft se deslizaba de suyo, parecía tener problemas para mantenerse en pie, él tenía la mirada perdida pero no dijo nada hasta que Greg lo tomó del codo y lo presionó hacia delante, entonces el príncipe reaccionó violentamente, alejándose de él y clavándose en sus talones, emitiendo un sonido de miedo que puso los cabellos de punta en la parte posterior del cuello de Greg.

 

—No te haré daño –dijo Greg, dolido porque el príncipe Mycroft pensara que lo estaba forzando sobre él, pero este agarró el brazo del capitán y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

 

—N..no, no…. No puedo entrar… van a…. van a…. olerme, obviamente –tartamudeo el príncipe, algo de su habitual brusquedad salió a flote, Greg se sintió aliviado de escucharlo, eso significaba que el príncipe Mycroft todavía estaba ahí en algún sitio, enterrado entre las capas de su calor– en la taberna, ellos…. sabrán lo que soy, no puedo entrar ahí.

 

—¡Demonios! –Greg maldijo porque el príncipe tenía razón, por supuesto que tenía razón, él siempre tenía la razón, una parte amarga de su cerebro se lo recordó, pero hizo el pensamiento a un lado, no era el momento para ponerse gruñón, si él llevaba al príncipe en este momento en su estado actual, la gente del bar sabría en un segundo que era un omega en celo y eso los llevaría justo a donde habían empezado, pero necesitaban la habitación. El príncipe Mycroft necesitaba toda la privacidad y la protección que una habitación le pudiera proporcionar, sería más fácil para Greg protegerlo si estuvieran en algún lugar apartado, preferentemente con la puerta bloqueada.

 

Greg se pasó una mano por la cara, rascó la barba de tres días y supo lo que tenía que hacer, que los dioses lo ayudaran.

 

—Está bien –susurro, asegurándose de que estaban solos y agradeciendo a cada deidad que conocía de que así era, para después pedir fervientemente perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer– sé una manera en que podemos ocultar tu olor, pero…. –vaciló, era una falta de etiqueta imperdonable para Greg sugerir siquiera lo que estaba a punto de ofrecer y la respuesta correcta por parte del príncipe sería darle una bofetada y posiblemente una patada en la ingle y decirle que se fuera al infierno, en cambio el príncipe se estremeció y susurró débilmente.

 

—Sólo hazlo.

 

—¿Estás seguro?

 

Él asintió y Greg se armó de valor con el pulso acelerado, esto era lo último que quería hacer, pero lo haría porque de alguna manera era su deber, lo cual era una carga; el deber, la lealtad y el honor, pero Greg había jurado no sólo a la reina y al príncipe consorte Holmes, sino al príncipe Mycroft, había prometido protegerlo, evitar que sufriera daño alguno y cuidar de su vida como si fuera la propia.

 

Entonces dio un paso al frente en la oscuridad del húmedo y perfumado establo, el príncipe Mycroft se sobresaltó como un ciervo asustado ante la primera señal de peligro, pero no había a dónde ir. La pared de madera estaba dura a su espalda y el cuerpo de Greg lo enjaulaba en el frente, se obligó a sí mismo a mantenerse quieto, respirando con fuerza, pestañas revoloteando en sus mejillas que aún parecían las de un bebé y Greg simplemente no podía.

 

—Su alteza.

 

—¡Estoy bien!

 

Él no estaba bien, el cuerpo entero de Mycroft estaba rígido y tembloroso, Greg no sabía si era debido a su calor o por miedo a lo que iba a hacerle, porque estaba bastante seguro de que nadie, excepto los miembros de su familia, lo había olfateado, y lo que él estaba a punto de hacer iba más allá del simple olfateo.

 

—En realidad pienso que no es así.

 

—No se te paga por pensar –Mycroft replicó con dureza– entre nosotros dos yo soy el del cerebro y tu sólo eres el…. el alfa con un nudo conveniente, ¡así que por todos los cielos continúa con lo que estabas haciendo para que podamos acabar con esto!

 

Eso dolió, había sido como un fuerte golpe al estómago de Greg y por debajo de ello una flama de rabia creció; rabia de que el pequeño idiota le estaba ordenando algo cuando no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, rabia de que el príncipe lo reprendiera cuando él lo único que quería era ayudar, rabia de que él estaba ahí cansado, mojado hasta los huesos y que la noche aún estaba lejos de terminar porque todavía debía lidiar con esto y para colmo estaba muy, muy furioso.

 

—Está bien, voy a continuar con esto entonces –Greg se acomodó nuevamente y Mycroft se apoyó contra la pared, girando la cabeza a un lado esperando obviamente un ataque agresivo por parte del capitán, pero cuando éste lo tocó, incluso mientras la furia se agitaba en su interior y lo hacía desear arremeterlo, mantuvo un toque gentil, tan cuidadoso como le fue posible. Greg levantó el rostro de Mycroft hacia él para mirarlo, frotó su mejilla a lo largo del cuello del príncipe comenzando por su oreja y bajando hasta la mandíbula, respirando el aroma delicadamente cambiante de su calor, Mycroft jadeó temblando y Greg acunó sus mejillas con las manos.

 

—Lo siento, seré rápido.

 

—Olfateó el lado contrario recorriendo con sus manos los brazos de Mycroft mientras lo hacía, presionando su propio cuerpo lo más cerca posible de él. Mycroft estaba contra la pared incapaz de moverse, la posición estaba afectado a ambos cuerpos y Greg pudo sentir el duro pene de Mycroft contra su muslo, cerró los ojos susurrando otra oración a los dioses para que lo perdonaran.

 

Una tortura erótica se apretaba contra Mycroft, envolviéndolo en sus brazos, tocándolo por todas partes, invadiendo el olor del omega y su calor, reemplazándolo por el del alfa que gritaba _“Mío” “No tocar”._

 

No había forma de poder contener a un olfateador profesional, era íntimo y crudo, para cuando Greg casi había terminado, Mycroft estaba gimiendo en celo, la boca presionada contra el cuello de Greg quien lo animó agarrando su trasero y jalándolo más cerca, incitándolo a empujar, lo cual Mycroft hizo con un pequeño sollozo, Greg estaba perdido entre las sensaciones, el olor a omega, el calor y su propio aroma maduro que reclamaba por esto, su pene también estaba duro, Greg lo quería y no había nada que pudiera detenerlo porque Mycroft también lo quería y…..

 

—¡No! –Greg se apartó de Mycroft sosteniéndolo firmemente cuando éste se resistió.

 

—¿Por… por favor? ¿Por favor?

 

—No –repitió Greg, más para sí mismo que para Mycroft– no voy a hacer esto, yo… no voy a anudarte aquí –lo que implicaba que estaba planeando anudarlo más tarde, dicho pensamiento puso los pies en la tierra a Greg, dándose cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, lo que estaba a punto de hacer y a quien se lo iba a hacer.

 

—No –se quitó la capa y envolvió con ella a Mycroft, ocultando su olor por debajo de esta con su olor alfa en caso de que alguien se acercara demasiado– no lo haremos, no lo haré… esto no va a suceder entre nosotros.

 

Mycroft sollozó, escondiendo la nariz en la capa de Greg, quien lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó del establo cruzando el patio hasta llegar a la puerta abierta de la posada.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hace cuatro años_**.

 

—La decisión es tuya Mycroft…. Pero por favor considéralo bien, no tomes decisiones precipitadas, toma en cuenta todas las ramificaciones de tu decisión, porque no sólo te afectará a ti, sino también a Sherlock y a toda Northumbria.

 

Mycroft tenía grabado la cara de su madre mientras lo dejaba que decidiera, él nunca olvidaría la forma en que su rostro se había marchitado, las líneas de preocupación grabadas en la piel delgada y envejecida de su rostro, la forma en que su boca se torció porque sabía o creía conocer la elección que Mycroft escogería, pero él ya había gastado días, semanas, meses, toda su vida considerando todos los ángulos, las consecuencias y las posibilidades, y él conocía la respuesta correcta. La única respuesta.

 

—Continuaré actuando como un beta –la decisión fue fácil, fue lógica y Mycroft amaba la lógica.

 

—Sabia decisión –murmuró su madre, pero ella se veía más triste que nunca, Mycroft estaba confundido.

 

—¿No es…..eso lo que querías? –preguntó vacilante, no entendiendo lo que ocurría, desde el momento de su nacimiento había sido decisión de su madre mentir, difundiendo la noticia de que el nuevo príncipe de Northumbria era un Beta, mentira que había estado repitiendo constantemente durante toda la vida de Mycroft, siempre presentándolo con un Beta, obligándolo a mentir también. Ella se había hecho cargo del príncipe personalmente, no permitiendo que ninguna de las criadas o enfermeras se le acercaran por temor a que pudieran descubrir su secreto y se destruyera todo su plan cuidadosamente construido. Él no era un beta, era un omega de nacimiento y criado como tal.

 

—Sí, eso es lo que quería –suspiró– sólo…. es una carga muy pesada de llevar para ti –su madre nunca se andaba con rodeos, Mycroft amaba eso de ella, siempre hablaba claro y quería que sus hijos hicieran lo mismo, Mycroft pensaba que Sherlock había tomado esa lección demasiado en serio– todavía eres muy joven, ni siquiera has tenido tu primer celo –los ojos de la reina revolotearon sobre el cuerpo aún en desarrollo de Mycroft– no sabes lo que anhelarás, lo que tu cuerpo te pedirá y ya has elegido aislarte –cogió un hilo suelto de su vestido, sus manos nerviosas destrozaron la tela descuidadamente– no podrás casarte, lo sabes ¿qué pasará si conoces a alguien y te enamoras? No podrá hacerlo si decides hacer esto Mycroft, nunca, sería demasiado arriesgado para nuestro plan.

 

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

 

—Dudo que alguna vez encuentre a alguien que sea digno para que me case –bromeó, pero mamá no sonrió y el chiste se vino abajo– quiero hacer esto –dijo cambiando de táctica- quiero ser útil para ti, ya hemos discutido esto, es la única forma de garantizar la seguridad de Sherlock y de Northumbria, si revelo que soy un omega seré el príncipe heredero y nos veremos obligados a elegir un alfa para que me case y luego Sherlock… Sherlock se verá obligado a irse cuando se case, él no tendrá un lugar aquí, tendría que irse con su nuevo compañero y unirse a la corte de este, dejaría de estar bajo nuestra protección –la idea de que su hermano menor, tan pequeño, delgado y sensible, con sus rizos revueltos que lo hacían parecer perpetuamente sorprendido, luciendo como un diente de león chamuscado… la idea de que fuera lastimado por un despiadado alfa hacía que Mycroft se sintiera enfermo–, pero si continúo actuando como un beta puedo quedarme en Northumbria y nadie cuestionará mi presencia o el hecho de que no esté casado, podemos hacer que Sherlock sea el príncipe heredero y encontrar un matrimonio adecuado para él, su pareja se mudará aquí para tomar el trono y yo actuaré como asesor del reino, de esa manera podré protegerlo y cuidar de él, sólo tenemos que encontrar a la persona adecuada que pueda ser… persuadida.

 

Esos eran los hechos, presentados en orden y de manera clara, era un buen plan y Mycroft con toda su sabiduría de 14 años de edad, no podía ver ningún defecto en sus maquinaciones cuidadosamente calculadas, mamá, sin embargo, se inclinó como si tuviera un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

 

—No debería haberte pedido esto –dijo la reina, sin embargo, tampoco intentó disuadir a Mycroft nuevamente.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

**_ Cuatro años después. _ **

**__ **

Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de alguien con quien no tuviera ningún parentesco. La calidez del cuerpo de Gregory se filtraba a través de las capas de tela, Mycroft se inclinaba pesadamente ante el contacto, apenas consciente de lo que había a su alrededor, así como de la estruendosa música de piano, las voces alzadas y las estridentes risas.

 

Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de alguien tan masculino y fuerte que presionara su cuerpo contra su suave carne. Mycroft enterró su rostro lo más cerca que pudo de Gregory, cerrando los ojos y rogando para que eso nunca terminara.

 

❦❦❦

 

—Necesito una habitación para pasar la noche –exigió Greg con firmeza, Mycroft estaba bajo su brazo, escondiendo el rostro cerca de su axila, era una posición vergonzosa, pero Greg no lo tomaba como un triunfo, tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse.

 

—Estamos completos, compañero –dijo el cantinero dándose vuelta, Greg gruñó metiendo la mano a su bolsa, sacando más oro del que valía la maldita posada, solamente tenía permitido usar el subsidio en caso de algún negocio real, pero Greg estaba seguro de que la reina Holmes entendería el desembolso de este, si esto no era un gasto real, entonces ¿qué demonios era?

 

—Voy a tomar la habitación más grande que tengas, lejos de todos y con nadie en la siguiente puerta –ordenó ante los desenfocados ojos del cantinero, quien comenzó a respirar con dificultad mirando sorprendido el oro, echo un vistazo al compañero de Greg, Mycroft se asomó por debajo del brazo y el aroma a alfa protector se impregno en el aire, el hombre comprendió rápidamente la situación y el respeto por Greg se elevó.

 

—Bien amigo –él asintió, tomando el dinero del mostrador y metiéndolo en su bolsillo– sólo sígueme.

 

Greg lo siguió manteniendo el brazo firme alrededor de los hombros de Mycroft manteniéndolo cerca, arrastrándolo prácticamente mientras caminaban, Mycroft tropezó con sus pies, Greg pudo sentirlo estremecerse contra él. Condujo al príncipe a través de la taberna y subió por la estrecha escalera, sólo pudo respirar aliviado cuando estuvieron en su propia habitación con la puerta bloqueada detrás de ellos.

 

Mycroft gimió suavemente y se desplomó por completo contra Greg, obligándolo a tomar todo su peso en los brazos, su olor a omega forzó al capitán a respirar por la boca para evitar presionar su rostro en el cuello de Mycroft y perderse en su aroma.

 

—Queridos dioses –susurró mientras caminaba llevando a Mycroft a la cama y colocándolo suavemente sobre ella, el príncipe rodó inmediatamente y se acurrucó envolviendo los brazos alrededor de sus piernas llevándolas hacia su pecho y meciéndose ligeramente, sus dientes castañeteaban y Greg se encorvó para encender el fuego a pesar de que sabía que esa o era la causa de la incomodidad de Mycroft.

 

Las manos de Greg temblaban mientras añadía los troncos y las brasas se asomaban con el perezoso rugido de las llamas. Podía oír a Mycroft gemir detrás de él, bajo, silencioso, carcomido por un sentir en su pecho que obviamente estaba tratando de reprimir, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. El cuerpo de Greg reaccionó al sonido, su pene se endureció bajo su ropa interior porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado con alguien y él sabía cómo era un omega en calor, cuán dócil, dulce y dispuesto era. Para él tener al príncipe Mycroft de esa manera….

 

Greg cortó ese pensamiento antes de que su mente pudiera imaginarlo, era inútil, él no iba a hacer eso.

 

Se enderezó y se giró, sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en la forma acurrucada de Mycroft sobre la cama, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños y los sostenía frente a su cara, escondiéndose mientras temblaba, parecía tan solo y derrotado que Greg, por mucho que no le gustara Mycroft quería ayudarlo. Los omegas eran preciosos e indefensos, un calor podía ser literalmente doloroso si no era atendido, a pesar de que Mycroft tenía una actitud arrogante y una irritante inclinación a ser un idiota, Greg no quería que sufriera.

 

—Por favor… –susurró Mycroft sin abrir los ojos, como si pudiera sentir el peso de la mirada de Greg sobre él– ¿por favor podrías ayudarme?

 

Greg se tragó el repentino nudo que se hizo en su garganta, el cual le dificultaba respirar…. y pensar.

 

—¿Qué necesitas que haga? –de pronto una horrible idea vino a su mente– ¿es este tu primer calor? –preguntó tan delicadamente como pudo, porque por todos los dioses él no tenía experiencia con eso, era algo que estaba completamente fuera de su salario y sus deberes, pero afortunadamente Mycroft negó con la cabeza, rebotando sus tontos rizos alrededor de su rostro.

 

—N-no, Yo… he tenido…. otros –el príncipe se estremeció y cerró los ojos cuando otro temblor lo atormentó– pero…. en casa…. yo tengo…. –se mordió el labio incapaz de terminar la frase, pero Greg pudo adivinar a qué se refería, el hecho de que Mycroft no pudiera decirlo era tanto adorable como exasperante.

 

Mycroft debía tener juguetes omega que habrían sido artísticamente elaborados en varios modelos y tamaños, era el príncipe de Northumbria, por lo que sus juguetes no serían instrumentos toscos como los de todos lo demás, sino hechos de oro y tallados con gemas preciosas. La repentina idea de que el príncipe Mycroft se masturbara con algún juguete magníficamente enjoyado, con las piernas extendidas lascivamente para hacerse espacio entre ellas le quitó el aliento.

 

—¿Por favor? –los ojos de Mycroft se abrieron de par en par y extendió una mano temblorosa en dirección al capitán– ¿Gregory?

 

Greg no quería estar ahí, no quería lidiar con esto porque estaba fuera de su alcance, de cualquier forma que reaccionara sus probabilidades eran las de ser arrastrado, descuartizado y luego matado, si tenía suerte.

 

Mycroft estaba tratando de ser valiente, pero se estaba desmoronando rápidamente, Greg podía darse cuenta. La mano que Mycroft había extendido estaba ahora desplomada sobre el edredón de la cama, él estaba pálido, su rostro rodeado de sudor y Greg podía ver, aunque hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho, un evidente bulto en el frente de sus impecables pantalones donde Mycroft estaba duro. Su aroma llenaba la habitación. Greg calculaba que debía haber empezado hace horas, probablemente desde que desembarcaran temprano este día, Mycroft debía estar húmedo, goteando.

 

—Voy a enviar un mensaje a la reina –anunció Greg alejándose de la vista del príncipe y caminando hacia el escritorio donde estaban dispuestos algunos utensilios de escritura rudimentarios, detrás de él Mycroft sollozó, pero no protestó– le diré que hemos… tenido un problema y pedimos su ayuda inmediata.

 

—Ella no llegará a tiempo –Mycroft adivinó, sonando más cómo él, más como el Señor sabelotodo, que como un omega necesitado, pero para sus adentros Greg estaba de acuerdo, era inútil enviar un mensaje, aun así, metió la punta de la pluma en la tinta y se puso a trabajar de inmediato.

 

Redactó apresuradamente una carta, hablando en código lo más que pudo, apenas recordando agregar el honorífico en la parte superior, pero sin desperdiciar palabras, explicando de manera escueta lo que había sucedido, el lugar en el que se encontraban y la impresión de su terrible situación debajo de una cortina de humo de engaño.

 

—Quédate aquí –ordenó Greg, metiendo la carta en un sobre.

 

—¿A dónde más iría?

 

Greg no se quedó para responder, salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, encontró a un muchacho dispuesto a entregar su carta y presionó una moneda de oro en su mano.

 

—Cabalga tan rápido como puedas –ordenó– tendrás más oro si llegas antes de la mañana ¿entiendes? –el joven asintió fascinado por el tono de voz de Greg y el drama de todo eso, dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el establo tan rápido como pudo.

 

Greg no se quedó abajo, incluso si tenía los nervios hechos polvo y necesitaba desesperadamente un trago fuerte, la preocupación porque alguien pudiera descubrir a Mycroft y tomar ventaja de ello, lo roía. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, tan pronto como abrió la puerta, el olor a omega lo golpeó en la cara; potente y empalagoso, Greg cerró la puerta detrás de él, tirando del pestillo para quedar bloqueados por dentro y se apoyó en ella jadeando.

 

Mientras Greg se había ido, Mycroft se despojó de su ropa, esparciéndola por la habitación, quedando tumbado encima del edredón con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados con la frente fruncida mientras se acariciaba frenéticamente, Greg podía ver la cabeza del pequeño pene de Mycroft desaparecer en su puño, sus ojos se arrastraron impotentes hasta donde Mycroft había metido la otra mano entre sus piernas, curveando la espalda y….

 

—Dioses –Greg gruñó con la boca seca, el deseo inundando su pecho, el aire estaba lleno de omega y Mycroft lo miraba gimiendo mientras se tocaba.

 

—¿Por favor, me ayudarías?

 

—No –dijo Greg mientras el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

 

Mycroft cerró los ojos y sollozó, retorciéndose en el horrible edredón, el fluido se escurría entre sus piernas mientras trataba de encontrar la satisfacción, las lágrimas caían silenciosamente sobre sus mejillas.

 

—Tienes que hacerlo, por favor, lo siento, lo siento mucho….. tienes que….

 

—No –Greg negó con la cabeza, pero incluso mientras protestaba su cuerpo tenía otras ideas, su corazón se aceleró golpeando su pecho con fuerza, la sangre caliente fluyendo hacia abajo, abajo y más abajo hasta llenar su ya acalorada región inferior, sus pies se movieron sin su permiso impulsándolo más cerca de la cama, sus ojos se detuvieron para contemplar los finos dedos de Mycroft, acostumbrado a verlos chasquear hacia él con impaciencia, enterrados ahora profundamente en su trasero cubierto de fluido transparente.

 

_"El chico es mayor de edad”_ –susurró una voz insidiosa en su cabeza– _“estaría bien, incluso él mismo está pidiendo tu ayuda”._   

 

Él no podía, él estaría tomando ventaja de un inocente, el chico estaba bajo su cuidado, juró protegerlo, no podía follarlo.

 

_“Ah, pero él no es niño ¿cierto?”_ –continuó la voz, tejiendo una cómoda red con la cual Greg casi no podía pelear– _“él ya es mayor de edad, ya debería estar casado y tener sus propios hijos, es un adulto, versado en los caminos del mundo ¿cuántas veces él te ha enseñado esa lección con su gran cerebro y su afilada lengua?_

 

—Duele –Mycroft miraba a Greg con ojos grandes y aterrorizados, se veía tan inocente, tan perdido y completamente desamparado, tan diferente a como él siempre era que Greg no pudo evitarlo, tomó la mano que furiosamente bombeaba a Mycroft alejándola firmemente de su pene aun cuando Mycroft había protestado, la piel debajo de su mano estaba roja e irritada por el saqueo infructuoso y Greg hizo una mueca.

 

—Te estás lastimando –murmuró agarrando la mano de Mycroft con una de las suyas– está bien, ¿alguna vez….? –Greg se aclaró la garganta e intentó nuevamente– ¿has hecho esto antes?

 

Mycroft asintió con la cabeza, el cuerpo retorciéndose, él se alejó de la mano restrictiva de Greg, levantando las caderas, llamando la atención a donde estaba duro y dolorido.

 

—Está bien, lo sé… lo sé…. sshhhh….. sólo…. –Greg suspiró– ¿has tenido calores antes?

 

Mycroft asintió de nuevo, y esa fue una señal de lo lejos que ya se encontraba al no haber regañado a Greg por hacer preguntas estúpidas.

 

—¿Alguna vez has compartido esos calores? ¿con alguien?

 

Mycroft sacudió la cabeza en silencio, con sus rizos extendidos sobre la cama como un halo y Greg se odió porque era un hombre débil y desde el momento en que olió la preparación del cuerpo de Mycroft durante su trayectoria por el bosque supo que su camino lo llevaría a esto, que él lo haría, lo había sabido todo el tiempo, pero esperaba que los dioses le concedieran un indulto, que sucediera un milagro, que fuera un mejor hombre y se abstuviera. Él no era un mejor hombre, él ni siquiera era un buen hombre.

 

—Ven acá.

 

Mycroft se apresuró hacia Greg, sus miembros largos y piel lechosa, se presionaron contra el capitán, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, Greg lo sostuvo por unos minutos respirando su aroma y permitiéndose un momento para darse cuenta de que si, iba a hacer esto, iba a follar al príncipe de Northumbria en una posada atestada y húmeda que se encontraba a las afueras de una provincia. Sabía que, aunque prometiera ser algo increíble, muy probablemente después sería ejecutado, Greg se estremeció cuando sintió el pequeño y robusto pene de Mycroft chocar contra su pierna; duro, ardiente e inquieto.

 

—Está bien –respiró pasando su mano debajo de la mandíbula de Mycroft acercando su rostro hacia el delante, Mycroft observaba a Greg a sólo unos centímetro, sus ojos color verde grisáceo rodeados de pestañas color jengibre lo observaban con mirada confiada, y Greg no se había dado cuenta de cuán hermosos eran los ojos de Mycroft hasta ahora, por lo general éstos se veían enojados hacia su persona, o giraban con molestia, por lo que nunca antes los había visto apropiadamente, salvo para darse cuenta de que lo observaban indignados– ¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo que haga?

 

—S.. si –dijo Mycroft, pero eso no era suficiente, Greg necesitaba más confirmación que eso.

 

—Dilo ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás pidiendo que haga, su alteza?

 

Las mejillas de Mycroft se tiñeron profundamente con el uso de su honorífico y bajó los ojos incapaz de mirar a Greg, sus pestañas rozaban sus mejillas con recato– Yo… quiero que… compartas mi calor, conmigo.

 

—Cómo desees –las simples e inocentes palabras encendieron un poderoso calor en el vientre de Greg, no tenia sentido seguirse resistiendo a esto, su mensaje llegaría al palacio hasta en la mañana y no llegaría un carruaje sino hasta la tarde y sería la noche del día siguiente hasta que Mycroft llegara al palacio y sus preciosos juguetes, Mycroft no podía sufrir por tanto tiempo sin alivio, ningún omega en celo podría.

 

Greg lo besó, acunó las mejillas regordetas de Mycroft para tomar pequeños besos de los labios del príncipe, consiente de que probablemente él nunca había besado a alguien anteriormente, por lo que tenía cuidado de no abrumarlo con algo más profundo. Mycroft se aferró a él jadeando por la nariz mientras sus labios temblaban contra los de Greg sin saber cómo responder, pero queriendo algo más, incluso si no sabía que era eso.

 

Las lágrimas todavía se aferraban a las pestañas de Mycroft y Greg no podía sopórtalo, por lo que se las secó besando cada párpado tembloroso, mientras lo hacía Mycroft se mantuvo muy quieto….. o lo intentó, porque no podía controlar el temblor en su cuerpo, sus músculos estaban fuera de control y gimió cuando Greg arrastró besos por su mejilla hasta el cuello, llegando al punto exacto en el que su olor era aún más fuerte, su pequeña polla chocó contra el muslo cubierto de Greg una vez más y Mycroft gimió más fuerte, moviendo las caderas, arrastrando su polla contra la tela áspera buscando alivio a través de sus sollozos.

 

—Para, te lastimarás –Greg soltó el agarre y se alejó de las manos de Mycroft, quitándose la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, aventándola en todas direcciones sin molestarse en ver dónde aterrizaban, se arrojó sobre la cama en los brazos de Mycroft, quien lo envolvió con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, y sus uñas se enterraban en la piel.

 

—No puedo… no puedo… –susurraba a intervalos– no puedo…. me duele mucho….

 

—Ssshhh, está bien –Greg lo besó de nuevo y Mycroft se lanzó contra él como si estuviera tratando de escalarlo para encontrar su alivio– haré que te sientas mejor Mycroft, lo prometo.

 

❦❦❦

 

Mycroft se quedó mirando el feo tapiz de la pared opuesta, su visión se nubló cuando la necesidad lo asaltó inundando, como si fuera un maremoto, su estómago, el pecho y la ingle. Era demasiado para poder manejarlo, no podía respirar debido al dolor, no era una dulce y cosquilleante excitación que estremece y persuade, sino un infierno ardiente, una constante fuerza que impulsa y estaba asustado, tenía miedo, su calor nunca se había sentido así, había pospuesto el alivio por demasiado tiempo, se descuidó a sí mismo y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, pero Gregory había dicho que lo iba a hacer sentir mejor, lo prometió y Mycroft se aferró a esas palabras con el fervor de un recién devoto.

 

Apenas fue consciente de las manos que lo acomodaron de costado y del cuerpo presionando contra su espalda, estaba demasiado encerrado en su propia cabeza a merced de la abrumadora excitación, sus nalgas se deslizaron juntas húmedas y Mycroft gimió, deseando ser llenado, se empujó hacia atrás contra Gregory ofreciéndose de manera descarada a ser abierto, Greg lo hizo callar nuevamente besando su cuello muy suavemente, justo donde debería haber una mordida y Mycroft sollozó.

 

—Te voy a ayudar ahora….. ¿de acuerdo? Voy a….. dioses…. voy a….

 

—¡Por favor! –Logró decir Mycroft, su voz era gruesa e indistinguible debido al gemido, pero afortunadamente Gregory lo entendió y aparte de maldecir una vez más, él estaba en silencio, Mycroft volvió a empujarse hacia atrás presionándose con descarado abandono en busca de Gregory  cuando…..

 

—¡Ah! –el estiramiento desconocido de su cuerpo para acoplarse a la polla de Gregory lo trajo de vuelta a sí mismo, al menos ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para darse cuenta con sorprendente claridad de dónde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo: perder su virginidad, en una cama sucia con el capitán Lestrade y él estaba lejos de sentirse orgulloso por ello, pero antes de que su calor volviera a tomar el control se empujó hacia atrás, empalándose por completo en la polla de Gregory, y _“oh”_ se sentía increíble, maravilloso, como rascar una picazón que había estado exigiendo alivio durante todo el día. Mycroft podría haberse venido sólo con eso, siendo tomado tan completamente, pero su orgasmo estaba terriblemente fuera de su alcance y gimió ante el conocimiento de ello.

 

—Está bien….. está bien….  mejorará…. –Gregory no sonaba como él mismo, su voz era extraña a los oídos de Mycroft, pero se aferró a su brazo cuando comenzó a empujar y Mycroft se perdió en el movimiento de balanceó, la aspereza, el placer de ser montado por un alfa, era algo animal y sucio, los jadeos y gruñidos llenaron el aire y Mycroft sabía que él mismo estaba haciendo todo tipo de ruidos escandalosos. Gregory no estaba mejor, el sonido de su placer y el conocimiento de que el cuerpo de Mycroft era el responsable le sumó fuego a su vientre, sus cuerpos se deslizaban juntos, sudorosos, el fuego de la chimenea los hizo sobrecalentarse, el sudor resbalaba por su piel, pero a Mycroft no le importó, estaba cerca y tenía la certeza de que pronto se sentiría mejor…. “ _Sólo un poco más….. un poco más….”_

 

Gritó ante la llamarada de dolor cuando el nudo de Gregory se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo, su repentino orgasmo lo sacudió y Mycroft se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo demasiado ruido cuando la mano de Greg se cerró alrededor de su boca, amortiguando sus gritos para no ser escuchados por las personas que estaban abajo.

 

Tan pronto como los espasmos terminaron y su cuerpo se sintió agotado, Mycroft no se pudo contener por más tiempo, rompiendo en sollozos histéricos, agradecido por no haber sido descubierto como un omega durante el camino y que estaba a salvo en una posada con su capitán, aliviado de que su sufrimiento había terminado y su calor fuera mitigado, al menos por ahora, asustado de lo que esto significaba para todos sus planes cuidadosamente establecidos y preocupado por lo que, por todos los dioses, Gregory debía pensar de él después de esta exhibición, pero sobre todo, lloró porque su madre había tenido razón, Mycroft estaba desconsolado.

 

Gregory por su parte permaneció tranquilo mientras Mycroft lloraba, no preguntó que pasaba, ni le dijo que estaba siendo estúpido, no dijo ni una palabra mientras Mycroft sollozaba roncamente, en cambio, sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo del príncipe; suave y rítmicamente, calmándolo mientras sus lágrimas lentamente cedían ante el cansancio y caía dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

Hubo grandes celebraciones toda la semana después del nacimiento de Sherlock. Por lo general no había mucho alboroto si nacía un omega, pero se trataba del segundo hijo de la reina Holmes y su consorte, el pequeño príncipe ya era amado y querían celebrarlo con el reino para compartir su buena fortuna.

 

Hubo banquetes y bailes a toda hora del día, fiestas nocturnas, máscaras, bailes de última hora y la cerveza fluía como ríos, o eso se dice, todos se tomaron un descanso del trabajo para unirse a los festejos, estuvo soleado toda la semana, ni una nube en el cielo o amenaza de lluvia. La reina Holmes envió alimentos a la ciudad, barriles de vino, jarras de cerveza y frutas tropicales a todos los posaderos para que ellos lo distribuyeran a su antojo. Las flores llovían desde las ventanas y había desfiles improvisados en las calles, las iglesias tocaban sus campanas e incluso hombres de gran apego a la religión se les veía con el rostro sonrojado y una o dos lindas chicas tomados de su brazo.

Mycroft de ocho años de edad, no vio nada de eso, no tenía permitido salir del palacio, pero incluso si se lo hubieran concedido él no quería hacerlo, estaba pegado al costado de su madre mirando con curiosidad al nuevo bebé.

William Sherlock Scott Holmes, el nuevo príncipe heredero de Northumbria, hermano menor de Mycroft. Él era muy pequeño y pálido, un mechón de cabello oscuro brotaba de su cabeza y cuando arrugaba el rostro y empezaba a llorar se veía anormalmente como un rábano, Mycroft estaba un poco asustado por él y también completamente enamorado.

 

—Mantén tus brazos así…. si, bien, ahí lo tienes, agárralo suavemente amor –mamá instruyó a Mycroft mientras le entregaba a su hermanito, él miró el pequeño bulto con los ojos muy abiertos, Sherlock se inquietó un poco y luego se quedó quieto parpadeando hacía Mycroft haciendo pequeños gruñidos.

 

—¿Se supone que debe ser tan pequeño? –preguntó Mycroft, expresando su preocupación por que había visto recién nacidos, pero ninguno de ellos había sido tan pequeño.

 

—Él va a crecer –dijo mamá sonriendo a sus dos hijos, alisando el cabello negro en la cabeza de Sherlock el cual se levantó de nuevo, rebelde, sin darse cuenta de que era la reina misma quien lo estaba ordenando a la subyugación– Él es perfectamente saludable en todos los sentidos.

 

Mycroft lo dudaba, no estaría satisfecho hasta que hurgara y tocara cada centímetro del pequeño cuerpo de Sherlock, inspeccionando sus minúsculos deditos y frotara sus rodillas con temor. Sus dedos eran infinitamente frágiles, rematados con pequeñas y perfectas uñas. No parecía posible que algo tan pequeño, impecable y hermoso fuera capaz de existir.

Sherlock era tan frágil y minúsculo. Mycroft se dio cuenta con una punzada de puro terror que cualquier cosa podría dañarlo; agarró a Sherlock con fuerza respirando su dulce y nuevo olor a bebé y juró que nunca dejaría que nada lo lastimara, nunca.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

Mycroft se despertó lentamente, arrastrándose poco a poco, sus brazos y piernas se retorcieron debido a la desvelada y sus pulmones exigieron con avidez una gran bocanada de aire inflando su pecho y expandiendo sus músculos de una manera tan deliciosa que sólo podía venir de dormir maravillosamente la noche anterior, La luz del sol brillaba a través de las ventanas, atravesando los párpados cerrados de Mycroft, una parte de su ser podía percibir el olor del desayuno, apetitosos y cálidos olores de tostadas, huevos y panqueques, su estómago retumbó  con anticipación al pensar en tener el desayuno en la cama; leche fresca, café caliente y el jarabe de arce que le gustaba lloviznado sobre pequeñas y dulces porciones de mantequilla.

 

Mycroft suspiró soñadoramente, preguntándose si todavía tenía tiempo para dormir antes de que el desayuno estuviera listo o si tenía que levantase ahora, era una perezosa discusión a medias formada consigo mismo, estaba volviendo a quedarse dormido cuando alguien se movió.

 

_“Alguien se movió”_

Mycroft se congeló, cada músculo de su cuerpo se bloqueó. Alguien se había movido en su cama, muy cerca de él, de hecho, justo frente a él. Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron cuando reconoció con un espeluznante sentimiento de horror que no estaba solo en su propia cama. Excepto que no era su propia cama, ni siquiera era su propia habitación, él no estaba en el palacio, estaba en una habitación extraña, en una cama extraña….. con Gregory Lestrade.

 

—Oh… mi… –Mycroft respiró, la adrenalina lo hizo ponerse nervioso, cuando el miedo se desvaneció fue reemplazado por el alivio y debajo de eso el sentimiento de excitación. De alguna manera durante la noche sus posiciones se habían invertido y Mycroft ahora estaba acostado de lado mirando a Gregory, cuyo rostro lucía relajado mientras dormía con la boca ligeramente abierta, las mantas se habían deslizado durante la noche y los ojos de Mycroft siguieron impotentes una línea infalible hacia abajo, Gregory estaba completamente expuesto, desnudo en la parte superior de los muslos, desinhibido en su desnudez mientras dormía pacíficamente.

 

Gregory siempre ha dormido desnudo, la mente de Mycroft se vio prevista de dicha información. El fuego de la chimenea siguió ardiendo en la habitación, por lo que el lugar se había sobrecalentado durante la noche, llevando al capitán a alejarse de las sábanas, dejando a la vista su estómago tenso y plano que Mycroft tantas veces había codiciado, debajo de eso estaba…. Mycroft reprimió el impulso de reírse histéricamente mientras admiraba la polla de Gregory, estaba suave por el momento, sobresalía de una mata de pelo oscuro descansando contra un muslo peludo, debajo de su polla estaban sus testículos varonilmente grandes.

 

Era el primer pene que Mycroft veía que no fuera el suyo o el de Sherlock, e incluso el de su hermano sólo lo había visto cuando era un bebé y ayudaba a cambiarle el pañal, además Sherlock era su pequeño hermano y eso enfáticamente no cuenta.

 

Gregory fue el primer macho alfa adulto que Mycroft había visto, esa era una mejor descripción, _“es una hermosa polla”_ decidió Mycroft, luego frunció el ceño, _“¿estaba bien describir una polla cómo hermosa? ¿Debería ser varonil o atractiva? Tal vez sustancial o viril”,_ eso sonaba mejor, porque el pene de Gregory definitivamente era ambos. Incluso ahora que estaba suave era larga y gruesa, y sabía que cuando se excitara crecería aún más, era más grande que la de Mycroft, el príncipe entrecerró los ojos experimentando una vaga inquietud preguntándose si su tamaño era del agrado de Greg; _¿se suponía que los omegas debían tener pollas más grandes? ¿la suya era inadecuada? ¿había sido esa la razón por la cual Gregory no había tocado la suya la noche anterior? Por todos los cielos ¿acaso era desagradable?_ No es que importara, se recordó a sí mismo, Gregory no quería saber nada de él, al menos definitivamente nada sexual, lo de anoche había sido una aberración, un error nacido de la necesidad, no volvería a suceder, pero si el destino le había dado esa oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar.

 

Mycroft se puso cómodo apoyando la mano debajo de la almohada, cubriéndose el cuerpo con las mantas, llenándose la vista de Gregory Lestrade desnudo; su cara era hermosa, así de cerca Mycroft podía ver una telaraña de arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos, las líneas en su frente y aquellas que se formaban de manera relajada alrededor de su boca cuando sonreía. Gregory no era tan viejo, pero había tenido una vida difícil, Mycroft lo sabía, y esta había quedado grabada en la piel del capitán. Le gustaba más Gregory de esta manera, dormido, así no le fruncía el ceño, ni lo miraba con una exasperación apenas oculta. Dormido parecía más joven, aunque de ninguna manera inocente con la sombra de vello en sus mejillas, su cabello oscuro y cejas espesas. En su interior pensó que Gregory parecía un adonis dormido, con sus músculos y rostro fuerte y bien parecido.

 

Era una agonía no tocar, Mycroft deseaba desesperadamente sentir lo que sabía serían crestas firmes de músculos bajo la piel de Gregory, lo había visto practicar con sus soldados en el patio mientras se ocultaba en las sombras de los balcones y puertas más veces de lo que quería admitir, admirando la vista de los músculos relucientes, agrupándose y soltándose mientras Gregory balanceaba su espada de práctica con deliberada rapidez y habilidad. La respiración de Mycroft se volvió irregular mientras sus ojos devoraban la visión de los antebrazos tonificados, cubiertos por una capa de vello y los gruesos bíceps que, incluso relajados estaban claramente definidos.

 

El estómago de Mycroft cayó cuando recordó la noche anterior; las callosas manos de Greg sobre su cuerpo moviéndolo en un ritmo sensual mientras calmaba su calor con labios, dientes y lengua y…. y otras partes de su cuerpo. Mycroft se sonrojó, sus pensamientos demasiado lascivos para ser expresados en voz alta, sabía que estaba duro debajo de la manta, que la excitación que había sido un agradable cosquilleo era ahora una incómoda quemadura y gimió suavemente cuando su calor regresó.

 

Se quedó acostado en la cama revolcándose en ella por un rato, detestaba despertar a Gregory y expresarle su problema, él no era un semental de su propiedad que pudiera ser montado cuando se le necesitara para después ser guardado hasta que llegara el momento nuevamente, eso sería desagradable, y Mycroft no quería hacerlo.

 

Pero Mycroft debió haber estado moviéndose más de lo que se dio cuenta porque Gregory de repente se despertó, se desperezó y abrió los ojos, sin parecer sorprendido de encontrarse desnudo en la cama con Mycroft.

 

—¿Mycroft? –preguntó aturdido, con la voz ronca por el sueño, haciendo que el estómago del príncipe se sacudirá gratamente.

 

—No quise despertarte –comenzó Mycroft formalmente con las mejillas encendidas ante la indecencia de estar desnudo en la cama con otro hombre la mañana siguiente de haber sido desflorado– es solo…

 

Gregory parpadeó ya más despierto haciendo un balance de la situación.

 

—Mmm lo siento cariño, dormí más de lo que quería, podrías haberme despertado ¿qué necesitas?

 

 _“Cariño”,_ el corazón de Mycroft dio un vuelco, pero por mucho que apreciara la oferta no podía simplemente expresar lo que quería, su madre lo había criado mejor que eso.

 

—Nos dejaron el desayuno afuera de la puerta –dijo sin convicción– supongo que darle todo el dinero de la asignación al posadero la noche anterior obtuvo una cortesía ¿saldrías a buscarlo? Lo haría, pero… –hizo un gesto hacia sí mismo bajo las sábanas y los ojos de Gregory siguieron la trayectoria, Mycroft las apretó más fuerte como si con eso pudiera evitar que el capitán lo viera. Greg se rió, quitándose el resto del sueño de sus ojos y se levantó de la cama, Mycroft obtuvo un breve destello de nalgas firmes antes de que Gregory se envolviera con una manta alrededor escondiendo su cuerpo a la vista del príncipe, se acercó a la puerta y regresó a la cama con una bandeja de comida, la cual fue colocada entre ellos, quitó la cubierta para revelar huevos, tostadas, panqueques y almíbar, con dos tipos diferentes de carne, frijoles y rico café negro.

 

—Buen festín ¿eh? –dijo Gregory después de un silbido, se sentó junto al príncipe y tomó un plato cargándolo con todo lo que quería mientras Mycroft se servía y comía con delicadeza, la experiencia de comer en la cama, desnudo con otra persona era demasiado nueva y extraña para permitir que fuera divertida.

 

Su calor también comenzaba a hacerse notar de una manera más pronunciada, un dolor punzante que comenzaba bajo su piel se estaba concentrado entre sus piernas, en la pelvis. Mycroft se movió incómodo mientras sentía el goteo resbaladizo entre sus nalgas. Gregory disparaba miradas de preocupación por el rabillo del ojo mientras se abría camino a través de las gruesas rebanadas de tocino y huevos. Finalmente tomó un sorbo de café y se limpió la boca.

 

—La reina llegará pronto –mencionó el capitán, atribuyendo que el silencio del príncipe era causado por la preocupación, por lo que le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora– volverás al palacio antes del anochecer.

 

—Mmm –Mycroft tomó un sorbo de café, pero el sabor le revolvió el estómago y lo regresó rápidamente a la bandeja.

 

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, interrumpidos sólo por el sonido de los cubiertos en los platos y el estruendo de las voces del piso de abajo, el cloqueo de las gallinas desde el exterior y el relincho ocasional de un caballo cuando alguien llegaba a la taberna.

 

—¿Estás bien? –el capitán preguntó tentativamente– no pregunté antes y anoche te acostaste tan rápido después…. no te hice daño ¿verdad? Sé que todo fue muy rápido y me temo que haya sido tan rudo que…

 

—No, no, por supuesto que no –dijo Mycroft rápidamente, ruborizándose con toda su fuerza, su cuerpo palpitó ante la mención de la noche anterior, de haber sido tomado y fallado– no, no me lastimaste…. estoy, estoy bien.

 

—¿Estás seguro? –Gregory se mostró escéptico– ¿quieres que compruebe…

 

—¡No! –Mycroft retrocedió al pensar en Gregory abriendo sus nalgas para mirarlo, queriendo salir corriendo y esconderse, luego corrigió– Yo sólo…. estoy bien.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

—Por cierto, gracias por lo de anoche –Mycroft aclaró– sé que es algo que hubieras preferido no hacer…. y serás compensado por ello, me ocuparé de eso.

 

Gregory resopló en su desayuno.

 

—Eso no es necesario, de verdad estuvo bien.

 

—Acostarte con el príncipe al que debes proteger no está exactamente en la descripción del trabajo –bromeó Mycroft y Gregory se rió.

 

—Cierto, la reina no mencionó ese beneficio particular del trabajo cuando presenté la solicitud, de cualquier manera, lo de anoche no estuvo mal, honestamente yo no…. requiero una compensación, sólo…. no dejes que tu madre me decapite ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Es un trato –Mycroft disfrutó con el hecho de que Gregory hubiera mencionado un “beneficio” del trabajo durante unos minutos más en los cuales luchó consigo mismo por la gran cantidad de preguntas que quería hacer y algunas cosas que quería discutir, ninguna de las cuales era apropiada, finalmente optó por:

 

—¿Habías estado con un omega anteriormente? –Mycroft sabía la respuesta, era obvio por la manera dominante en la que había reaccionado la noche anterior, la forma en que supo que hacer para aliviar su calor, el haberse hecho cargo de la manera en que lo hizo.

 

—Si –Gregory se encogió, no levantó la mirada de su desayuno y Mycroft sintió que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad y entrecerró los ojos.

 

—¿Cuántos?

 

—Muy pocos.

 

—¿Hombres o mujeres? –Gregory no respondió de inmediato, tomándose su tiempo mientras masticaba un trozo de pan tostado.

 

—Mmm… ambos –dijo, Mycroft no tenía derecho a sentir celos ante la idea de Greg acostándose con omegas tanto masculinos como femeninos de todo Northumbria, él no tenía los derechos sobre el cuerpo o el corazón de Gregory, él necesitaba recordar eso.

 

Todo quedó en silencio por uno breve momento hasta que Greg volvió a hablar.

 

—Así que, dado que este parece ser el tiempo de las preguntas y las repuestas….. ¿puedo preguntar algo? Es sólo que pensé que eras un beta y luego anoche…. –Gregory se detuvo sacudiendo la cabeza– estoy confundido.

 

—¿Confundido sobre qué? –preguntó Mycroft molesto, su calor lo estaba poniendo irritable– obviamente soy un omega.

 

—Sí, tengo esa parte –dijo el capitán secamente– ¿pero por qué mienten al respecto? ¿por qué pretender ser un beta cuando eres un omega? ¿cuál es el propósito?

 

Mycroft se mordió el labio y guardó silencio, nadie conocía el plan aparte de él, mamá, papá y Sherlock. De hecho, Sherlock no lo sabía todo, un poco aquí y allá, lo suficiente como para no echar a perder todo diciendo o haciendo algo incorrecto. Mycroft nunca le había contado a nadie fuera de su familia quién y qué era realmente, pero ahora no era como si tuviera algo que esconder, cómo decían; el gato estaba fuera de la bolsa, y sería bueno contarle a su capitán la verdad, advirtiéndole sobre la gravedad de la situación para que no se lo dijera a nadie. Por otra parte, si Mycroft le contaba todo el plan eso le daría a Gregory suficientes armas para meter a la familia real en un aprieto, podría extorsionarlos pidiendo millones a cambio de su silencio y ¿qué pasaría si exigiera casarse con él o con Sherlock, con tal de asegurarse el trono?

 

Tan pronto como pensó algo cómo eso se reprendió a sí mismo, Gregory Lestrade no era un hombre cobarde y avaricioso, él era alguien en quien se podía confiar, después de todo, Mycroft la había confiado su vida a ese hombre en innumerables ocasiones. Podía contar con la discreción de su capitán.

 

—Soy un omega –Mycroft comenzó admitiendo algo que nunca antes había dicho en voz alta– es….todo un plan para Sherlock, todo gira alrededor de él, tú conoces la línea de sucesión, si yo fuera un omega reconocido sería el príncipe heredero y cuando me casara obtendría el reino y el trono, lo que significa…

 

—Que Sherlock tendría que irse de Northumbria cuando se casara él también –Gregory terminó, la comprensión se dibujó en su rostro– no tendría lugar aquí.

 

—Exactamente –Mycroft asintió con la cabeza, contento de que Gregory lo entendiera tan rápido– Sherlock tendría que irse con su compañero y, por lo tanto, no podríamos protegerlo, estaría indefenso –Mycroft hizo a un lado su desayuno a medio comer, el olor comenzaba a darle nauseas, Gregory lo recogió y lo levantó de la cama, indicándole al príncipe que continuara– así que me disfrazo como un beta, de esa manera tanto Sherlock como yo podemos permanecer juntos en Northumbria y podremos protegerlo –el capitán asintió, pero después frunció el ceño.

 

—Pero tu madre…. no podía haber sabido al momento de tu nacimiento que tendría un segundo hijo el cual sería un omega también, ni que fuera a necesitar un plan.

 

—Ella no lo supo de inmediato, por supuesto nadie tiene la capacidad de predecir el futuro, pero ocultó mi género de inmediato como un arma por si llegara a necesitarse más adelante ¿qué problema habría con ocultar mi género hasta más adelante? Podía llegar a ser útil y de hecho lo fue –Mycroft se encogió de hombros– cuando nació Sherlock tuvo que admitir que era un omega, pero a medida que lo vimos crecer supimos que era especial, fue así como decidimos desarrollar un plan para protegerlo lo mejor posible.

 

—Espera –Greg levantó una mano, y de repente parecía molesto– estás hablando de ti mismo Mycroft, estás hablado de que tu propia madre te escondió….

 

—Ella no me ocultó –respondió Mycroft– no fui maltratado si eso es lo que estás pensando, tuve una infancia perfectamente feliz, no me perdí de nada viviendo como un beta, hice las cosas típicas que hacen lo niños, pero cuando nació Sherlock…. Yo no quería que nada lo lastimara, la simple idea de eso…. –Mycroft negó con la cabeza– eso no puede suceder, y es por eso que soy el príncipe beta de Northumbria y Sherlock el príncipe heredero, y por ello heredará todo cuando se case con un alfa, solo tenemos que encontrar al correcto.

 

Era absurdo, todo el plan que la reina Holmes y su hijo habían decidido juntos era una locura. Greg apretó los dientes, era cruel hacer que un niño impresionable creyera que era el responsable de cosas y eventos que estaban fuera de su control, nunca debió haber dependido de Mycroft suprimir su género, dejar que su madre decidiera quién o qué era, regalando su futuro entero por el bien de su hermano menor.

 

—Amo a Sherlock –dijo Mycroft en voz baja, pero con firmeza– haría cualquier cosa por él, nunca quiero verlo lastimado.

 

A regañadientes Greg pensó en el niño pequeño que estaba en la corte, el irascible príncipe heredero Sherlock que era pequeño para su edad, ligero y delicado, con una mata de rizos oscuros, muy sensible y tierno de corazón, en un instante podía comenzar a llorar de la nada o írsele encima furioso a alguien si sentía que él o alguien a quien amaba había sido desairado. Estaba lleno de energía, era brillante, solemne cuando debía serlo y siempre haciendo extraños pequeños experimentos a los alrededores de los establos y en el palacio, su inteligencia era casi equiparable a la de Mycroft y su lengua igual de puntiaguda e igualmente mortal cuando su fuerza se desataba involuntariamente.

 

Greg admitió que le tenía cariño al chico, probablemente más de lo que debería porque siempre dejaba que se saliera con la suya. Incluso cuando estaba siendo molesto, de alguna manera el príncipe era encantador, la idea que Mycroft acababa de sembrarle en la cabeza de que Sherlock se casara con un alfa y dejara Northumbria viviendo entre personas que no lo entendieran y que posiblemente ni si siquiera les gustara le irritó, no él tampoco quería eso para Sherlock.

 

No quería que Mycroft tuviera que reprimirse ocultando lo que era por el bien de Sherlock, pero ¿qué otra cosa se podía hacer? La línea de sucesión no podía cambiarse sin que hubiera un alboroto, además de que se podría desestabilizar al país, nadie aceptaría a un omega como gobernante.

 

—Es una situación muy jodida –dijo Greg y Mycroft asintió como si hubiera dicho algo profundo.

 

—Bastante.

 

Ellos cayeron en el silencio otra vez, Greg tenía tantas preguntas, escenarios dónde todo podrían salir mal, pero se los guardó para si mismo, Mycroft era inteligente y estaba seguro de que él ya había pensado en todo ello y lo que habría que hacer.

 

Greg no podía dejar de notar cómo Mycroft se movía y se retorcía en la cama, sus mejillas se volvían cada vez más rojas y cuando se movía las sábanas se resbalaban. Captó un olor a omega que endureció su polla y aceleró su corazón.

 

—¿Mycroft?

 

—¿Mmm?

 

—¿Estás…..? ¿Necesitas que te ayude? –Greg esperó a que el príncipe respondiera, no quería forzarlo, no quería hacer algo que Mycroft no quisiera, si él estaba bien y creía que podía esperar hasta que la reina llegara y lo escoltara de regreso, entonces lo dejaría en paz.

 

—Yo…. —Mycroft se removió entre las sábanas, agarrándolas con fuerza una y otra vez entre sus dedos– Yo… si, si ¿por favor?

 

Incluso excitado, en medio de un calor Mycroft era educado. Greg se rió entre dientes.

 

—¿Estas seguro?

 

—Si, si por favor.

 

❦❦❦

 

Pequeños “¡oh!” sorprendidos salían de los labios de Mycroft con cada una de las embestidas de Greg, quien cambiaría su cómoda habitación en el cuartel, su armadura, su espada, todo el dinero que tenía, su vida y su propia alma con tal de seguir escuchado esos pequeños sonidos, eran inocentes y eróticos al mismo tiempo, los cuales junto con la cara sorprendida de Mycroft, su frente arrugada y ojos suplicantes ponían en la mente del capitán pensamientos por los que sabía que iría al infierno.

 

—¡Oh! ¡oh! ¡S..si! Gre….Gregory…..¡si! ¡oh! ¡oh! ¡oh!

 

Por todos los dioses.

 

Las piernas de Mycroft estaban envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Greg y los tobillos enganchados en la parte inferior de su espalda, el capitán lo presionaba contra la cama golpeando su cuerpo mientras sentía su nudo expandirse conduciéndose al resbaladizo y fuerte calor del cuerpo del príncipe. Greg lo besó bebiendo los deliciosos gemidos de Mycroft directamente de sus labios rosados y separados. Mordió el labio inferior del príncipe atrapando un grito ahogado de este y una punzada en la espalda cómo represalia, Greg siseó con la espalda inclinada y aumentó sus embestidas, sus músculos estaban tensos y Mycroft permanecía incoherente debajo de él.

 

—¡Gregory!..... ¡Gregory!

 

—¡Joder, te vas a venir! –gimió Greg, metiendo su nudo en el cuerpo de Mycroft el cual se cerró a su alrededor, ordeñándolo mientras Mycroft alcanzaba su propio orgasmo, gritando y clavando las uñas en la piel de Greg hasta que sintió que se había vaciado. Greg jadeó por su liberación, estremeciéndose ante la yuxtaposición de sensaciones; el dolor en su espalda y el placer a través de su pelvis, hasta que todo se mezcló en un solo sentimiento cargado de dopamina. Sus brazos temblaban al haberlo mantenido levantado y fuera del cuerpo del príncipe, para evitar aplastarlo con todo su peso. Al bajar la vista vio a Mycroft con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta en un rictus de placer y el pecho de Greg se hinchó de orgullo al pensar que él había logrado poner esa expresión en el rostro del príncipe, él era el responsable de eso.

 

Demasiado pronto su nudo empezó a desinflarse, deslizándose así fuera del cuerpo de Mycroft, con un estremecimiento y una punzada el capitán de dejó caer a su lado.

 

—Gracias –Mycroft susurró, extendiendo una mano hacia Greg y recorriendo su brazo con los dedos, el capitán quería decirle que no necesitaba agradecerle, qué él había querido ayudar y el placer, literalmente, había sido todo suyo, pero los ojos de Mycroft ya estaban cerrados y Greg estaba tan cansado que a pesar del sol y el hecho de que era medio día se dejó llevar por la calma y se durmió.

 

 

❦❦❦ 

 

Voces levantadas.

 

Gritos.

 

Golpes frenéticos contra la puerta.

 

—¿Qué pasa? –Mycroft se despertó tambaleándose, con el pelo erizado, entrecerrando los ojos con desconcierto observando a través de la habitación desconocida.

 

Un puño golpeó la puerta de madera sacudiéndola sobre las bisagras.

 

—¡Abran!

 

Greg ya estaba completamente despierto en ese momento, años de entrenamiento militar aparecieron como un flash, se puso de pie frente a Mycroft, brazos en alto, desnudo, pero listo para defender al príncipe de quien fuera que intentara atravesar la puerta.

 

—Está cerrada...

 

—¡Rompe la puerta!

 

—¿Gregory? –Mycroft comenzó a levantarse asustado.

 

Fuertes golpes comenzaron a caer sobre la pesada puerta, la cual se estrelló contra el suelo, el príncipe gritó y la gente entró en la habitación.

 

No, no la gente, una persona.

 

La reina Holmes entró en la habitación coronada en su majestuosa frente, la habitación de repente parecía un cobertizo en comparación con su belleza y porte.

 

Mycroft saltó de la cama apretando las sábanas contra su pecho.

 

—¡Mami!

 

Mami, por todos los dioses. Greg cerró los ojos con incredulidad, él acababa de desflorar a un chico que todavía llamaba a su madre; mami, ah y él estaba desnudo frente a la reina, maravilloso, se preguntó si la reina lo haría ejecutar ahí o esperaría hasta llegar al palacio.

 

Él estaba muerto, su vida había terminado, esperaba que su muerte fuera rápida, algo sin dolor, o al menos que éste lo redujeran al mínimo, sabía que los Holmes no practicaban la tortura y rezó porque dadas las circunstancias la reina Holmes no volviera dicha práctica a la luz.

 

—Mycroft –la voz de la reina era helada, ni siquiera le dio una mirada a Greg– vístete inmediatamente, nos vamos.

 

El príncipe trastabilló y se vistió lo más rápido posible mientras la reina inspeccionaba la habitación con la nariz arrugada.

 

—Capitán Lestrade.

 

—Su majestad –Greg hizo una reverencia, su pene se sacudió al hacerlo, lo ridículo del asunto no pasó desapercibido para él, pero ahora no era el momento de reírse.

 

—Ponte tu ropa, descenderás por las escaleras donde oficiales estarán esperando para arrestarte por esto, el último acto de traición, sígueme.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

—Me tienes sorprendida Mycroft, permitiendo que las emociones nublen tu juicio.

 

Mycroft estaba parado en la sala del trono frente a su madre, la reina Holmes, recibiendo el regaño merecido como un hombre, aunque por dentro se estaba encogiendo, llorando, gritando, él quería patear el piso, poner las manos sobre los oídos y no escuchar otra palabra de su madre, porque ella tenía razón, tenía razón sobre todo eso, había sido estúpido, descuidadamente estúpido, algo de lo que nunca se enorgullecería, había sido su culpa, él se había metido en esta situación, no tenía a nadie más a quien culpar salvo a sí mismo.

 

—No creo que entiendas el grave peligro en el que te pusiste y en el que pusiste al reino, gracias a dios que entraste en calor en el camino, en lugar de en la corte de Samaria –siseó la reina Holmes con enojo– si hubieran descubierto tu condición, que eres un omega y no un beta, habrías estado a su merced y no habría nada que tu padre o yo pudiéramos haber hecho por ti, te habrían mantenido allá forzando nuestra mano en una alianza y estarías casado con esa niña miserable a su entera disposición para siempre, una yegua de cría a sus caprichos para tener un heredero ¿es eso lo que querías?

 

Mycroft palideció, y aunque no traicionó sus emociones visiblemente detrás de su espalda sus dedos se retorcieron en nudos.

 

—No señora.

 

—¡Y en el camino! Tener tu calor al aire libre, tus soldados podrían haber tomado su tiempo libre contigo ¡imagínate, follar al príncipe de Northumbria! Todos se hubieran enterado, te arriesgaste exponiéndote y arriesgaste todo lo que teníamos planeado desde el momento en el que naciste ¿por qué? ¿una excursión?

 

Tenía el llanto atorado en la garganta, pero Mycroft intentó poner la frente en alto y defenderse. 

 

—Te aseguro que esa no era la intención…

 

—Quiero tu calendario –demandó la reina Holmes, inmóvil– hasta que me demuestres que eres capaz de organizarte a ti mismo y a tus calores lo haré yo por ti.

 

Fue la violación de privacidad más grande e imperdonable que su madre había cometido al tomar su calendario y registrar sus calores y no dejar que lo llevara él solo, era terrible, lo hizo sentir como un niño.

 

—Si señora –contestó Mycroft en un murmullo visiblemente acobardado.

 

❦❦❦

 

**_ En la actualidad.   _ **

 

—Mycroft –su madre también estaba levantada, extendiendo una mano firme sobre él, Mycroft escondía sus palmas temblorosas bajo su túnica, resentido con ella– no quiero molestarte.

 

—Entonces no lo hagas –dijo Mycroft por lo bajo, sólo para si mismo– lo entiendo, no albergo… sentimientos por el capitán Lestrade, él no es nada para mí, entiendo que él…. sólo cumplió con el deber que tiene hacia mí, el cual juró cumplir y seguir sin importar qué, no hubo nada más –las palabras salieron destrozando su garganta y legua como si se trataran de pedazos de vidrio, pero debió haber sido más convincente de lo que esperaba porque su madre se relajó.

 

—Mycroft ¿estas seguro de que….

 

—Si –el príncipe se apresuró a continuar– el capitán Lestrade no es nada para mí, estuviste en lo correcto al sacarlo de mi guardia y yo…. dudo que lo vuelva a ver, pienso que es lo mejor.

 

—Es lo mejor, estoy segura de que lo puedes ver.

 

No, él no lo veía, Mycroft no pensaba que fuera lo mejor que Gregory Lestrade, uno de los hombres más honorables que había conocido fuera removido de su guardia y fuera tratado como un delincuente común que había cometido traición contra la corona, el hombre merecía algo mejor que eso, sin embargo, Mycroft no discutiría contra su madre.

 

—Si, lo entiendo perfectamente –las palabras sonaron sinceras incluso para sus propios oídos, aunque él sabía la verdad.

 

Una vez que su madre se había ido llevándose consigo sus olores reconfortantes y miradas de compasión, Mycroft salió a su balcón y miró a través de la noche, la cálida brisa de verano alborotaba sus rizos y todo lo que podía recordar era la forma en que Greg los había acariciado gentilmente, agarrándolos mientras lo besaba y su cuerpo se unía al de Mycroft en un baile tan antiguo como el tiempo.

 

Nunca estuvo destinado a ser algo que prevaleciera, el deber de Mycroft era para con su reino, sus padres y su pequeño hermano, él abrazó fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y pensó con fuerza; en algún lugar ahí afuera estaba Gregory. Había antorchas parpadeantes en los barracones y podía escuchar el sonido distante de la música y las risas, una celebración por haber regresado sanos y salvos de Samaria. En algún lugar en medio de todo ese jolgorio y buenos momentos se encontraba Gregory.

 

Él era parte de la juega, riendo y danzando bailes tradicionales, bebiendo y festejando, disfrutando de un momento agradable y tal vez pasaría la noche con alguien, una mujer sin rostro, con pechos grandes y caderas anchas que se pasearían por el pasillo hasta la habitación del capitán, o con un hombre, un joven soldado musculoso y rudo como él, su unión sería apasionada y violenta y Gregory no pensaría en Mycroft ni una sola vez a menos que fuera por agradecer a los dioses por haber concluido con su deber.

 

El deber de Mycroft para con su reino, su hermano y su gente, no estaba en condiciones de tirarlo todo por alguien que no lo quería, soñando despierto como un tonto enamorado.

 

Mycroft se apartó del balcón, regresó a su habitación y cerró las puertas a la noche y los débiles ecos de felicidad, trazó con ligereza los numerosos hematomas que se habían formado en su cuerpo como una unción, sintiéndose más santo que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado en los templos y centros de veneración, algo que nadie más podía presenciar, tomaría días para que desaparecieran, pero con el tiempo lo harían, es como debía ser.

 

Se puso su ropa de noche y se acostó, tratando y fallando al forzarse a dormir, su mente estaba inquieta, deambulando una y otra vez hacía Gregory Lestrade; _“¿dónde estaba él? ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Pensaba en Mycroft Holmes como un deber o….. algo más?_

 

No importaba, él había elegido su camino y estaba bien con eso, un incidente menor no lo alejaría de su curso, incluso si sintiera como si su corazón se estuviera partiendo en dos debido a ello. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí llega la primera parte de ésta historia, en breve subiré la siguiente parte que consta de un sólo capítulo.

**Author's Note:**

> Anteriormente ésta era el primera parte de la serie "A medida que caen las lluvias de verano", pero la escritora acaba de subir una precuela la cual subiré en breve y por lo tanto la posición de ésta historia va a cambiar de primera parte a segunda.


End file.
